Say Anything
by The Cheezit Faerie
Summary: SEQUEL TO TIMELESS. They finally figured out what they are to each other. Now they've got to get closer and train each other. But obstacles in their friendship prevents the dire need of a relationship. SasuOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Loveless- Yun Kouga

Naruto- Misashi Kishimoto

**Claimer**: I own the plot and the OCs like Haruka, Sterling, so on and so forth.

**Warnings**: There MIGHT be some limes in the future, and this doesn't have any of the characters from the Loveless series.

**Pairings**: SasuOC

* * *

I don't remember what did it, but something brought me back to reality and it made me jump. I suddenly thrashed out of Sasuke's grip and I could feel my hands shaking so I shoved them into my pockets. I looked at the ground with what looked like a troubled glare as my ears tuck against my head and my tail wraps around my right leg.

"I've got people to help," I mutter as I walk away from Sasuke as quickly as I can.

Once I get go through the small entrance onto the tracks—where the field is in the middle—I run because I know that Sasuke will be right behind me and I don't want to hear him so he can order me around and I don't want him to chase after me.

_Just leave me alone, please_, I keep repeating to myself.

I gather my things by the edge of the track and open the gate to leave when I hear someone call for me. I turn around and realize it was Temari who called for me but I just shout that I have to leave. I take off up the stone steps and try to focus on the good feeling the wind is giving me as it cools my brow because of my sweat. I feel myself hyperventilate as I reach the fence going around the track but then I jump right onto it and climb as fast as I can. I jump down as nimble as a cat might and then I take off again. I have the extreme need to just run away and I do just that, letting my feet carry me down the road to my house which is twenty minutes away if I walked.

As I come to the top of the hill to the sidewalk across the block where the school resides, I would've thought that I would've gotten tired, but I didn't. I keep running down the hill and I just wait for the moment to come where my legs are screaming at my brain for rest, but it doesn't come as I reach the bottom of another hill that starts to slope up.

I listen to my thumping heart and my calm breathing and I just feel the sway of my arms going back and forth as I run. I feel the beads of sweat dripping down the sides of my face as the wind cools it down and that seems to be the only thing I can feel or hear. I can't seem to connect myself to the world and I don't know what set this off in me. I keep running even when I reach the top of the hill. I don't know what's come over me but I'm running as if the devil himself were coming after me. I had the biggest urge to be home and there's no reason for it, but I have to fulfill it.

Only when I reach the corner of the block that my house is on do I feel my muscles start sending signals to my brain that I must stop my running. I can feel my brain telling me to stop running and to walk but I ignore it and keep running. I feel the pain in my legs and my breathing is harder but the goal and yearning for my house seemed to trump the screaming burning sensation in my legs.

I see the grass for my house and just when I step unto it I fall. I let myself fall but keep my head from smashing into the ground by at least supporting my fall with my hands. I lay there breathing heavily while letting the sweat drip down my face. The wind has stopped and then do I realize that it was never blowing in the first place.

I cough and grunt as I pull myself up off of the ground. I walk into the backyard and leave my bag on our picnic table and then I climb unto our trampoline. I go into the middle and then I lay there on my back, just staring at the sky. I feel so tired; so tired, in fact, that I'm too tired to just lay there or even go to sleep. I want nothing more than to just not to feel anything around me.

I want to move but my body won't let me. I want to sleep but my mind won't let me. I want to talk but my heart won't let me. I want to shout at the top of my lungs but my mouth won't let me. I want to sob but my eyes won't let me. I want to call myself insane but my tongue won't let me. I want to bash my head against a wall but my muscles won't let me. I want to walk to my bed but my feet won't let me. I want to think but my brain won't let me. I want to feel but my emotions won't let me.

I want to do _something_ but nothing won't let me.

So I lay there and do absolutely nothing. All I do is blink and breathe even if I want to do so much more than that. I almost literally feel like an empty shell. All I can do is stare straight forward and absently watch the clouds go by as the sky quickly starts to darken into twilight.

At this point I would feel like I'm mentally insane but I can't.

I eventually lift a shaking hand and stare at it. It takes a little moment until I actually do something a little unthinkable.

I slap myself.

I feel the stinging sensation immediately go through my cheek to my jaw and I sit up and gingerly hold my cheek. I blink wearily and sigh to myself knowing that Nothing's spell has been broken (not an actual person).

At this point I do some of the things that my mind and body wouldn't let me do. I put my mouth into my hands and scream as loudly as I can while muffling it. When that's done I start shouting at myself at the top of my lungs about what a mad person I am. I feel the hot tears crawl down my face while the last beads of sweat creep down the sides of my head. I feel so much and I'm thinking so much that it's giving me whiplash and I actually bash my head against the trampoline in an attempt to sooth the storm creating havoc in my head.

I breathe heavily since this was a tiring deed in itself. I hold my breath for a moment and look around in confusion and I can literally feel myself feel insane. I slap myself again and I finally seem to get all sense back. I shake my head to get rid of the last shred of insanity I just had and I cough to get rid of the evidence of bawling. I rub my face with my shirt to clear away the evidence that tears and sweat leave behind and I take a calming breath as I get up. I go to the edge of the trampoline and I feel static electricity come up and bite me but then I jump down onto the ground.

I take my stuff and go into the house and go straight to my room. I throw my stuff onto the floor as I close my door. I take off my socks and cleats before taking off my shirt and putting on a cleaner one on the floor. I look at my bed and breath heavily again, but with fatigue of wanting to sleep. I lean forward and I'm asleep before I even hit the bed.

[][][][][]

I grip my books to my chest as I enter the school. My ears are tucked back while my tail is sticking close to my legs as I stare at the stone tiles that make the school's floors. I have no idea what's going to happen today. I admit it's got my heart racing but I keep telling myself that I've got to take it one step at a time. The first thing I've got to do is try to avoid talking to Sterling.

I go up the stairs and go down the hallway until I come to the half-way point and I stop at my locker. I put everything away and take what I need. I close my locker and turn to my left and take a couple steps before I stop and turn the other way since I remembered that I ran into Sterling going that way.

I go down the other flight of stairs and then I head to my first class. I set my things down when I go into the classroom and then I come outside. I just want to hide in the girl's bathroom until class starts… maybe I'll even skip the whole day. Surely my parents would understand if I told them I was having major guy troubles along with Name troubles.

I turn around and head for the door, fully intending to go into hiding in the girl's bathroom but then I run into the one person I'd rather have avoided or ignored. When Sasuke realizes it's me he stops me from moving by grabbing my shoulders.

"Haruka, what happened yesterday? You just ran off," Sasuke said as he looked me square in the eyes. I look away and I feel my ears tuck back. I feel my face heat up just slightly. I mutter, "I was too loaded with information."

"How do you think I feel?" Sasuke asked, tightening his grip a little. Sasuke looks around then grabs my wrist and leads me out of the room. We go to the nearest exit and go outside and Sasuke takes us to where he thinks we can speak privately. Sasuke presses to remind me of his previous question by asking, "Well?"

"I expect that you must've felt pretty betrayed and worse then I feel right now?" I answer in a way that makes it sound like a question since I'm not really sure about what Sasuke wants to hear.

"It's close but not good enough," Sasuke says as he runs his hand down his face.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not as cold inside as you are," I grumble mostly to myself.

"You think-oh never mind. I don't want to fight you anymore," Sasuke said as he shook his head. "I know that we must've gotten off on the wrong foot but let's just put all of that behind us."

"That's easier said than done," I say as I roll my eyes.

"So listen, that time when you grabbed your ears and spazzed in gym class-"

"I didn't spazz," I correct Sasuke with a reproachful glance and tone.

"Whatever, what I was trying to ask was if you heard anything like… another Fighter Unit?" Sasuke continues.

"I guess, since only the Fighter Unit can hear another Fighter Unit," I answer a bit vaguely.

"Alright so now we know who is the Fighter Unit. I think we should just get to class," Sasuke says almost as if saying he gives up.

Sasuke walks away and I shrug and follow him. Once inside the school he goes toward the classroom but I take a right and go down the hallway quickly just hoping that he wouldn't find out that I didn't follow him. I round the corner safely and then I head to the girl's bathroom. When I'm there I get into a stall and stand there, not really sure about what to do now because my mind just feels so crammed full of useless nonsense.

I lightly growl to myself and mess up my hair in an attempt at empting my head for some reason. I couldn't help but wonder why I had to be in such a confusing situation when I tried to be as simple as I could possibly be. It made me wonder if life is out to get me or something.

I rub my face and sigh wondering if I should really skip school in a bathroom, call home saying I'm sick or if I should just face the rest of the school day.

I stay in the bathroom for a while. When I hear the bell ding for classes to start I start to get anxious about whether I should stay or go. But since I've never done a real bad thing in my life—like skip school—I end up coming out of the bathroom and rushing to class because I also remembered that I left my stuff in there.

How stupid of me.

* * *

I wanna hear from you guys if you want me to continue this sequel to Timeless. I know I had a lot of people reading that series, and at least two people asked to see the sequel. I just wanna give this a try to see if you guys are willing to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Loveless- Yun Koga

Naruto- Misashi Kishimoto

**Claimer**: I own the plot and the OCs like Haruka, Sterling, and so forth.

**Warnings**: There MIGHT be some limes in the future, and no characters from Loveless are in this story.

**Pairings**: SasuOC, might be more in the future

* * *

I had taken my time in getting to class. When I do finally get there I'm met with a surprise. Everyone is sitting in different seats and even the seats had been rearranged into squares around the room. I look at the screen on the white board to see a new seating chart. I find my name and sit in front of Shino.

I admit I'm surprised to be sitting in front of Shino. I didn't even know I had any classes with him, beside gym, until now. I see another person I don't know sitting next to me. Then there's an empty seat beside Shino.

I look to the board again and notice that Sasuke is on the other side of the room. This is the only class that he had gotten to sit next to me beside English Two. That comes at fifth hour, though.

I take out a book and start to read but then I hear a thump in the empty seat. I look up instinctively and I cower a bit when I see Ino sitting and Sakura standing. They are both glaring at me.

"What were you doing with Sasuke-kun yesterday?" Ino asks with a hiss.

"Nothing." I have to choose my words carefully since I have to test their anger like you test how warm or cold water is.

"Oh, so Sasuke-kun walking with you was in our imagination then?" Sakura asks as she leans forward.

"Actually, he dragged me," I mumble.

"Yeah, whatever." Ino shrugged it off as if she "knew" Sasuke would do no such thing. "What did you two do before you ran off?"

"He told me off," I answer since I now know that I shouldn't give them more cause to be angry with me.

That answer seemed to satisfy them. They both gave me content smiles at the thought that Sasuke had been mean to me. At least I was telling them part of the truth, right?

I see them glance at the door. They get up and fight to get past each other. I then know that Sasuke has entered the classroom. I go back to reading as the bell rings and class continues.

_DING DING_

I grab my things and leave the classroom as fast I can. I don't want to face anyone. I'm not in the mood to face Sasuke, most of all. I go into my own world as I'm walking. I always do this because I need to get out of my math mode, science mode, and whatever-class-I'm-leaving mode.

"Hey Haruka!"

I jump a little at the call of my name. I automatically look back and first see a mass of dirty blond hair. I feel my heart sink when Sterling catches up to me. I keep looking back until he does catch up, but all I see are glares from older girls. I turn forward again when Sterling walks up beside me.

"Hey, where're you heading to?" he asks with a smile.

"Biology," I answer as simply as I can. "Where're you headin' to?"

"Chemistry. That's going to be fun what with the teacher lecturing and then giving us a worksheet or some book work. We all know that he doesn't really want us bother him," Sterling said. "But the best part is that we get to do whatever when we're done with our work."

"Sounds like fun," I say absent mindedly. I'm mostly keeping an eye out for Sasuke. "I like being a sophomore since I don't like growing up."

"But being a junior's fun so it'll be enjoyable. You can always have Nerf battles with coworkers when you get older anyway," Sterling says with a grin.

I look at Sterling with an incredulous look. I hadn't known this before. He nods to assure that what he's saying is true. I smile and chuckle as we both go up the stairs. When he gets to his locker he says good-bye to me and I do the same. I walk along with a small smile but then it drops.

I had completely forgotten that I wasn't supposed to talk to Sterling. He's not the other Timeless because Sasuke is. Sasuke honestly doesn't seem to like the idea of me getting closer to someone that I shouldn't be getting closer to. The only thing I'm happy about is the fact that I haven't talked to Sasuke much. I think during class he would glance at me every so often, but I didn't pay attention. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would do that so I'm going to say that he didn't.

I get to my locker and put my book away but keep my binder. I grab my biology book and then close the little area above my locker. I give a sigh and turn to my left and take a step before I feel a tap on my left shoulder. I look to my left to see Sterling grinning at me.

"That was fast," I state after a blink of surprise.

"I got my stuff before you did. Don't you think it makes sense?" he asks.

"I guess it does," I say mostly to myself as I put a finger to my chin in thought.

"Of course it does. Anyway, why did you leave the field-what the-!" Sterling shouts while rubbing the back of his head.

We both look back to see Sasuke walking with Kiba. Kiba is laughing while Sasuke doesn't look too happy.

"Sterling was just pawned by Uchiha," Kiba laughs.

I see both Sterling and Sasuke's ears lay flat against their heads as they give each other death glares. Kiba's laughing dies away and he notices the tension. We both back away and decide to walk together since we've both got the same class.

"Do you know what's up with Uchiha?" Kiba asks while pointing his thumb back at where we left the other two boys.

"Not really," I say with a shrug.

"So, why did you have to leave yesterday?" Kiba asks.

"Oh, I had to do homework. I forgot about it," I lied.

"Well we should do this again today," Kiba suggests.

"I come back to my house at six so we could start at six twenty in the same place," I say to make plans.

"Great! I can do that. I'll spread the word around," Kiba says with a grin.

As we go down the stairs Kiba and I talk about things that we can relate to. First it was the weather, then classes, then homework, sports, soccer, and such as that. I find it easy to talk to Kiba as if I was talking to Hinata or Temari. We both go into the class but then separate since we don't sit at the same table. I set my things down and get out a book and start to read since I've nothing better to do.

All I can hope is that this class takes it time because I'm not looking forward to English class. In order to make it go faster I tend to look at the clock every time I turn a page and it really does work.

Once it gets to fourth hour my heart is beating pretty fast and I feel stressed. I don't even take the time to look away from the clock. Instead I end up staring at it so that time goes by much slower. I don't know how it happened, but time seemed to go by even faster what with me counting every second to the point that I faze out. This is when I feel exactly as my name suggests.

When the bell rings I yawn and get up. I gather my stuff with a sad sigh and go on my way to English. I start to think about why I could possibly be afraid. Sasuke can't do anything bad to me in class, and telling me off is something I'm now used to. I'm just glad that we didn't have gym, and had class in the classroom today because that would've been a chance for Sasuke to tackle me in case he really is that angry at me for talking to Sterling.

Maybe I can tell him that Sterling talked to me… I don't think he would care, though.

Either way I end up taking my time to get to class. If I hurry I get there with about two minutes to spare out of a five minute break. If I take my time I'll barely make it with less then a minute to spare.

Unfortunately, this class is also changing seats. Every class of mine until now has changed seats except for one. In all of them Sasuke doesn't sit next to me—thank God!—but in this class we can choose our own seats. I look around the classroom and I spot Sasuke who's giving me a smoldering gaze. It's too bad for him, though, because all the seats around him are taken by his fans.

I find a lone seat by the wall and I take it. It's really empty on the left side of the classroom whereas the right side is pretty stuffed what with Sasuke being over there. I don't mind it, though, since I'm not too enthusiastic about people.

Unfortunately again this doesn't seem to stop Sasuke. I notice from the corner of my eyes that a spot of dark colors stands up with stuff in hand. I turn my eyes but not my head and see that Sasuke walks over to me. I get stiff once Sasuke takes a seat next to me as if this is the most natural thing alongside breathing in air.

I can feel the death threats in the death glares. I think I might be jumped later.

"You and I have a lot to talk about, Haruka," Sasuke says as he sets his stuff down in front of him.

The bell rings but I don't think that'll stop Sasuke either. The teacher prances in a moment afterwards and so begins class. I take out my notebook and open up to a page with things already written down since we have daily work before we start class. Quite suddenly a large dictionary is set down in front of me. I turn to Sasuke with a confused expression and he glances at me from doing his work.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Study up on your words. Since you're the Fighter Unit you're going to have to know how to work around spells," Sasuke explains and orders.

Something clicks on in me. I don't finish my work but instead I grab a thesaurus and start looking at random words. Sasuke's order of me to study up on words seems to be all that I want to do.

Stupid Fighter Unit instincts.

"I didn't mean right now," Sasuke says as he gives me a look. He seems to be looking down on me. I close both books and crinkle my nose as I retort, "Then watch how you say things because I can't help myself. I'm the Fighter Unit, remember? We listen to the Sacrifice's orders."

Sasuke shakes his head and I can tell that he isn't accepting the fact that he's the one who was at fault here. I go back to my work and I hear paper sliding toward me. I turn to Sasuke and he nods down to his paper which is already done. I shrug and copy down what he has since I'm lazy when it comes to daily work. I close my notebook once I'm done and put it under my chair.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to Sterling?"

"Yeah…" I answer as I sit up straight again. I can feel my ears lay back against my head and my tail wrap around my leg. "It's not my fault, though. He talked to _me_. Do you want me to just ignore him?"

"Yes," Sasuke answers bluntly.

That causes me to flinch but I crinkle my nose and stick out my lower jaw in defiance. He hasn't made it an order so I'm safe for now. I end up replying, "Well that's too bad because I'm not mean like you are. Since we're in this together you're going to have to like me for who I am and not who you want me to be. I'm slowly learning to accept you for you, so you need to add something to this, too."

Sasuke stares at me with a look I can't quite place. I notice that the tip of my tail is twitching back and forth and that my ears are standing on end. After a moment I get self conscious. My ears lower against my head again and my tail wraps around my leg as I sink my head in between my shoulders and turn away from him.

"You're right," Sasuke suddenly says. My ears stand on end again and in surprise this time as I turn to him with some shock. This isn't something I thought I'd ever hear. "I shouldn't be so quick to assume. If we're going to make this work I'm going to have to try. Just… try not to talk to him, alright?"

"Alright," I agree.

I give a small smile and I see a very faint blush appear on Sasuke's face. He turns away, but I see his tail lay against his leg and his ears move back, but not go against his head completely. I take this into account since I now want to learn everything I can learn about Sasuke.

I suddenly want us to be very close like a complete unit. I don't know where this sudden warmth has come from, but I don't mind it. I think that this very moment, where Sasuke just blushed, is the REAL moment that I have learned to come to like Sasuke. I can feel our bond growing in strength because of this moment. I get a sudden thought and it makes my heart leap with happiness.

"Hey, Sasuke?" I ask for his attention. When he turns to me my smile grows bigger and I ask, "Do you want to come to my house for some dinner? You don't have to if you don't want to, though."

It takes a moment. I see Sasuke's face show an emotion, I think he's being thoughtful as his ears lift a bit in thought. I also can see from the bottom of my eyes that his tail is starting to move as he contemplates what he should do. I continue to smile until I see his face turn redder as he turns away. I tilt my head, tilting an ear as well as I wait for his reply, although not sure if he will answer.

"Sure, why not?" he answers.

My heart swells and my smile grows to probably the biggest it's ever been. My ears stand on end and my tail lifts itself and I feel like I'm about ready to burst with how happy I am. I feel like a dog that sees their owner after a while. It's odd since I'm a neko-gin.

Ah well, who cares? Sasuke's coming to my house for dinner!

* * *

I am SO sorry to those who have been waiting for an update on this series! I actually have the next couple of stories written out, too. I hope you enjoyed this story, since I added a tad bit more fluff that's more apparent.

THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Loveless- Yun Koga

Naruto- Misashi Kishimoto

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs like Haruka, Sterling, etc.

**Warnings**: There MIGHT be limes later, and no characters from Loveless are in this series.

**Pairings**: SasuOC, there MIGHT be more

* * *

_BOP_

The people that I know and that know me have appeared for the soccer practice I set up with Kiba. Naruto and I are passing the soccer ball between us by hitting it with our heads. He was a bit bad at it before, but now that we've done this for ten minutes he's gotten the hang of it. He had told me that this was his weak point in soccer.

Temari, Ten Ten, and Hinata are passing the ball in between themselves as fast as they can go without losing control of the ball. Kiba and Shino are trying to see how many times they can juggle the ball on their feet. Ino and Sakura are trying to make goals in a certain spot, trying to impress Sasuke who's trying to do some tricks to confuse an opposing team player.

"Hey, Haruka~!"

Naruto catches the ball in courtesy of me turning when my name is called so I don't get hit on the head with the soccer ball. Sterling is coming onto the track with a few of his friends in tow. Everyone is looking, but they don't do it for long before they go back to what they're doing. I run over to Hinata and tell her to go ahead and start head butting the ball with Naruto. She blushes and goes over to help him.

I take a quick glance at Sasuke to see his tail twitching with fur on end and his ears are flat, but not against his head, and he's not facing me. I see Sasuke staring right at Sterling as the inu-gin walks right up to me with a big grin and wagging his tail.

I don't know what it is about Sterling, but for some reason today he seems to have his attention on me more than he has. When he gets to me we high five each other since he put his hand up. He's wearing a nice green soccer shirt with some black shorts and black cleats.

"Hey, I'm sorry that we're ten minutes late. One of my friends over there couldn't find his ball, but he got it now," he explains as if it matters. I shrug in a way that says it doesn't matter since this isn't real practice. I glance at his friends to see that they're beginning to do their own thing. "So I'm just gonna ask before there's something that'll interrupt me. Do you want to go out to eat sometime?"

I look at Sterling with a bit of shock. I can feel my ears stick up in surprise and my tail rise in response. Sterling is waiting patiently with a nice smile on his face to wait for my answer. I tilt my head a bit, trying to see if this is a joke, but I can tell it's not a joke at all.

All of a sudden I see a soccer ball coming. I shove Sterling so that he's out of the way. Unfortunately that's all I had time to do before I see black and white straight up in my face. The soccer ball then collides with my face, causing me to fall over.

I land on the ground roughly and hit my head, but it doesn't hurt too much since there's grass on the ground. I curse my reflexes since I have a feeling that the ball was meant to hit Sterling's head and not my face.

While I'm trying to get my breath back, since it was knocked out of me, people rush up and loom over me. I notice Temari, Ten Ten, Kiba, and Shino. I blink a few times as they help me up. For some reason I end up yawning so I decide to use that as a sign to downplay what just happened so I smile and say, "Well, _**now**_ this is soccer practice."

I can't help but notice that my nose is throbbing, but I can tell it's not broken. I turn to Sterling who is now standing up with his friends beside him. He smiles at me to assure me that he's okay and thankful that I had got him out of the way, although I think he would've preferred that he took the hit instead of me.

"Dang, you still have a mean tackle. Thanks, Haruka. I guess I kind of owe you now, don't I?" he asks with a smile. "Now we can definitely go out to eat."

His friends look taken aback. Temari nudges me and I can tell that Ten Ten is be smiling. I start waving off everyone so that they'd get back to whatever they were doing because I don't want them to think too hard on this. I haven't accepted Sterling's offer yet, and I hope he doesn't notice. I even wave off Sterling while he's starting to think of when to have this little date. I won't give him time to tell me.

Once everyone is finally gone I rub my face which has soccer ball marks that I can feel. I hear footsteps stop beside me and I turn to see Sasuke pick up the ball that had hit me in the face. He stands up straight and turns to me with ears laid back in embarrassment and his tail wrapped around his own leg with a slight blush.

"Er… I'm sorry about that. That was meant for Sterling," he mutters an apology.

I smile at him and say, "Its okay, Sasuke. I thought that was the case. It's just my reflexes kicked in there."

"It's just that…" Sasuke doesn't finish what he's saying and he suddenly turns to his soccer ball as if it suddenly became so interesting.

"Go ahead and say it, Sasuke. We're going to have to be completely honest with each other if the bond is going to get stronger," I press. I suddenly feel like the more mature one, even if I'm more naive.

"He makes me angry and it's not fair for you since you don't know his full reputation," he finishes.

I don't know how to respond to that. I blink at Sasuke, not really sure how to take this. He doesn't give me anymore time to take it in because he turns around and goes down the field so that he can do what he was doing. I scratch my ear and decide to go back to what I was doing, too. All I can accept for now is that Sasuke is trying to help, and I should listen.

"Mom!" I call out into the house when I open the door.

"I'm in the kitchen making some dinner, Haru-chan!" my mother calls back.

I turn to Sasuke while taking off my shoes. He's looking around and analyzing his surroundings. The place still looks a little empty, but that's because we've just finished unpacking so we need to start to make this house our own. Sasuke takes off his own shoes and wiggles his toes into the plush carpet. I lead him to the kitchen and when we get there my mom's back is turned to us.

She has long wavy brown hair and has a normal sized body. She's about thirty-three now and had me when she was twenty. We live just fine compared to where we could be.

The air is filled with the aroma of chicken. The pan on the stove is crackling and smoke is coming out through the wire mesh above it. There's a pot that's leaking steam and which could only be the rice. Sasuke is standing beside me and I can hear him take a deep inhale of breath in order to get the full smell of chicken and rice being cooked by my mother.

When my mother turns around she widens her eyes with surprise. She's wearing dark blue capris, a gray shirt, and a frilly pink apron. She gives a wide smile as she sets her eyes on Sasuke and he gives a respectful bow. She shoots a quick glance at me when he's bowed and I don't let my face reveal anything to her.

"Oh! You didn't tell me we were expecting company, Haru-chan. Who's this?" she asks with a pleasant smile.

"This is Uchiha, Sasuke. I invited him over for dinner," I explain.

"I don't mean to intrude, Aki-san," he says politely. My mother laughs and flicks her gloved hand to wave off Sasuke's serious, polite tone as she says, "It's no problem at all, Sasuke! I don't mind having another place to set for dinner. It's good that Haru-chan is starting to get friends. Go ahead and make yourself at home. Show him around, Haru-chan!"

I can feel my tail move back and forth with contentment as my mother shoots one last smile then turns around to tend to the food. Sasuke follows me out of the kitchen as I head to the stairs. As we're going up Sasuke talks a bit quieter than usual when he compliments, "Your mom is nice…"

I didn't notice his slightly sad tone as I smile and say, "She sure is. I really love my mom. My dad can't be here, though, since he died of cancer three years ago."

"I'm sorry," he says as we reach the top of the stairs. I turn to him with a smile and say, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Anyway, the bathroom is the first door you see if you look straight ahead. My mom's room is up here along with a guest room, and I sleep downstairs in my room. We just finished all of our unpacking so everything looks spick and span for now. We have a basement, too, but that's not special enough to go and see. You can go ahead and use the bathroom."

I push past Sasuke and go downstairs. I don't hear him follow so I know he must've gone to the bathroom. I go straight to the kitchen and start grabbing stuff to set up the places we'll be eating. My mom laughs at how I'm helping out faster than usual.

"That boy is very polite and serious. Who is he, Haru-chan?" my mother asks as I go and set the place mats, plates, and silverware down on the table. I come back into the kitchen and answer, "He's the other Timeless, mom."

I turn to her to see her slightly wide eyes. My mom and dad had known that I had a name, obviously, but they didn't expect me to find my Sacrifice. I know that this terrifies my mom, seeing as she doesn't like to know I could get into trouble, or worse, be in danger. But my mom gives a warm smile that I haven't seen since my dad's funeral. I tilt my head at this. She puts her hand on my head then gives me a hug which confuses me, but I hug her anyway.

"Be careful, alright Haru-chan?" she tells me. I nod in agreement and she lets go with that same smile. "You can go ahead and tell Sasuke that he's welcome here anytime."

"Alright mom," I say with a nod.

She goes back to the cooking and I can't help but wonder what this is for. I know that she knows about the danger of being a Fighter Unit. I guess she likes Sasuke plenty more now because she knows he'll be sticking around for a long time. Even though she is nice, she knows about cracking down the law so she can get awful scary in a nice way, which just makes it creepy.

When Sasuke comes downstairs I'm just setting down my plate of food. I tell him he can go get his food now. He nods then goes into the kitchen. I take a seat and glance at the fourth place that doesn't have anything since that's where my dad sits. I heave a sigh and then turn to my food.

Sasuke comes back after my mom. He takes a seat after she does. With a smile my mom starts eating which is her way of saying that we can start eating now. As we eat my mom makes small talk with Sasuke and I end up finding out things I didn't even know I would ever find out.

Sasuke doesn't have his parents or any family, for that matter. While at a family reunion, which Sasuke couldn't go to because of school along with his brother Itachi—which I didn't know he had—there was a fire that ended up with him losing his entire family. His older brother is off at college which leaves Sasuke alone at his house.

When Sasuke tells us all of this, this causes something in my mother to change. I can see that instead of a delighted attitude toward Sasuke she ends up getting a delighted motherly-care attitude toward him. Along with this change I can see that Sasuke is getting more comfortable being here. I can't help but feel like I'm beaming with happiness as I eat.

At the end of dinner Sasuke offers to help wash dishes which my mother happily accepts. To me it's starting to seem that she's turning into a bit of a fan for Sasuke herself, but not in the same way as the girls around our age. I end up watching some TV as they do that and I listen as my mother continues to do most of the talking. He ends up doing the washing while my mom would dry and put away the dishes.

Later he ends up coming into the living room to watch some TV with me while my mom continues to dry and put away dishes. I glance outside and notice that it's dark and I wonder what Sasuke will do when it's time for him to leave. I wait for Sasuke to say something, but he doesn't. He continues to watch TV. I just assume that this is too nice for words, and I wonder how long he's been alone.

My mother comes out from the kitchen with no apron this time. She smiles at Sasuke and he glances at her then gives a polite thanks to her for the food as he stands up.

"Oh! It's so dark out! I wouldn't dare let you go out by yourself! You can stay in the guest room, Sasuke," my mother offers.

"I couldn't. That's asking too much," Sasuke politely declines with an excuse.

"That's nonsense!" my mother jeers. "You can stay the night here. I can drop you off at school tomorrow, too. It's nothing, really! It is Hump Day after all."

I glance at Sasuke to see that his shoulders are sagging a bit along with his tail and ears. We both know that he can't wiggle his way out of this. He admits defeat by saying he'll stay. My mother almost bounces with happiness and leads him upstairs while saying that she'd find some old clothes that he can use as pajamas. I just giggle to myself at how my mom so innocently forces her will on people.

* * *

I hope you guys like this update. I'm glad that I left you off at such an interesting cliffhanger. ;D

But just to dash your hopes, nothing nasty's going to happen! Perverts! XDDD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Loveless- Yun Koga

Naruto- Misashi Kishimoto

**Claimer**: I own the plot and the OCs like Haruka, Sterling, etc.

**Warnings**: There MIGHT be lemons in the future, and no characters from Loveless are in this series.

**Pairings**: SasuOC

* * *

_SLAM_

_SLAM_

"Have a good day at school!" my mom calls through the open window.

I yawn as Sasuke raises a hand as a sort of wave when my mom drives off. I can tell that things didn't turn out exactly as we thought they would, but I think Sasuke enjoyed his time at my house. I can tell that my mom must've made it more pleasant. As we head inside the school silently I can't help but think about last night.

_I'm watching a recording on the TV and my mom and Sasuke had left upstairs about ten minutes ago. I hear light quiet steps going down the stairs and I instantly know it's not my mom. I turn to glance and then notice that it's Sasuke._

_He's wearing dark blue pajama pants and a button up. Both look pretty big on him. His ears are tucked back against his head and his tail in between his legs with a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. I try really hard not to crack a grin because he's embarrassed enough as is._

"_Er… your mom said that you knew where I could get a toothbrush…" he says._

"_I sure do."_

_I get up and go to my mom's desk where she does some of her work. I pull open a drawer and rummage around for a moment before I pull out a green and white toothbrush. I hand it to Sasuke with a smile. He takes it with a quiet thanks and goes back upstairs again quickly, obviously not liking the fact that I saw him in such a ridiculous state. I laugh to myself quietly as I go back and curl up on the couch to watch some more TV while brushing my tail with my fingers to get out the tangles like I do every day_.

I glance at Sasuke who looks a lot more rested than he usually does. We separate to get to our lockers and I end up thinking of another incident around three in the morning last night.

_I had woken up pretty early; about three hours earlier than I'm suppose to wake up. I yawn and get out of bed and head to the kitchen. I tiredly get a bottle of water and chug some of it down before putting it back into the fridge and closing it._

_I go upstairs and go to the bathroom. When I'm done I look at myself in the mirror but then remember that I can't really see myself in the dark. I scratch my head and yawn as I open the door._

_I gasp out loud and stumble back a bit when I see a dark figure right in front of me. Sasuke also looks startled. I takes a few moments to catch my breath and I glare at Sasuke even if it won't be visible in the dark._

_I feel a lump come up into my throat. Sasuke's only wearing my dad's old pajama pants but he isn't wearing the pajama button-up, leaving his torso bare. I can see him much more easily than I can see myself. His skin is really white compared to mine, and it ALMOST seems to stand out tremendously in the dark._

"_Sorry about that," I apologize. I move out of the way so that Sasuke can go to the bathroom and then I dart downstairs to go to my room to go back to sleep_.

It took me thirty minutes or so to go back to sleep, but I did. I found it awkward at breakfast, but Sasuke acted as if nothing happened and that's probably because he might not have remembered it at all. I'm also a bit embarrassed about how much of a point my mom made to tell Sasuke that he could come over to the house anytime he wanted. Not only did she make sure I told him, but she ended up telling him again twice more.

The main thing here is that I think Sasuke and I have reached a new level of friendship. Bring on the friendship scale! One being the worst, and twenty being the highest, we seemed to have been on number one at first. After a while it went up to a four. After finding out our names it was bought up to an six. Now after this I'd say that we've gone up to a nine. There's still a whole other eleven rungs to climb in order to at least be good friends. Right now we're friendly acquaintances, I would guess.

I sigh with a thoughtful expression as I get to my locker. I open it and get my stuff out. As I do I pay attention to my tail which is flicking back and forth lazily. My ears are twitching as I listen to all of the sounds around me. I'm just trying to stop thinking about yesterday and what might go on in class today.

As soon as I close my locker door I feel someone grab my tail. I gasp out and jump, practically jumping into the lockers which kind of hurts. I whip around carefully since they still have a hold of my tail. I'm met with a focused Sterling. I swipe at his hand and he pulls his hand away.

"Yo," he greets me. "Is your face okay?"

"Yes, much better now," I say with a smile. "Why were you touching my tail, exactly?"

"It's just that you have the prettiest bushy tail I've ever seen around here," he compliments me with another focused stare at my tail. "Everyone here has those thin short-haired tails. I've got a small tail with slightly longer fur than everyone else." He cranes his neck to look at his tail. I instinctively take a look, too. He looks away, causing me to look away as well. He then smiles, seeming to get my tail out of his mind. "And your tail is really silky. How do you do that?"

I feel a light blush appear on my face. I've never had anyone compliment my tail. No one at my school mentioned it because I grew up with them so they were used to it. I end up thinking about what Sasuke said, about Sterling's reputation.

"Um… why are you talking to me?" I ask quite bluntly, although with an apprehensive tone, a bit shy, too.

"What's that mean?" he asks, tilting his head and tilting one of his dog ears.

"I heard that you have a reputation…" I mention. Sterling's smile falls and he moves his head back into place. I look down to his neck, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"Not too many people know what their reputation is amongst others, but I do know," he says. I glance back up at his eyes, although for a moment until I pull my gaze back into his neck. "People will tell you that, since I broke up with my first girlfriend, I've been going out with quite a bit of girls."

I feel my ears tuck back, although not flat against my head. My tail lowers and hangs. I feel my heart sink a bit, knowing that I'm like the other girls that Sterling had gone after before me. He clears his throat and I realize that my eyes were looking at the ground. I look back up at him through my lashes and he has a smile on his face.

"But I usually don't take this long to get a girl. Anyone would tell you it'd take me only a week or two. You're… different, and it might have to do with the fact that you're new here which means I don't know you."

"Um… thanks?" I'm not really sure to take that as a compliment, or brush it off thinking that he says that all of the other girls are different.

Sterling analyzes me, and I'm not sure what there is to study. He seems to be thinking of something completely new to him, like a thought just occurred. He tilts his head as he says, "You know, now that I'm thinking about it, you look kind of like my first girlfriend."

My heart jumps a bit. I fully look into Sterling's eyes with some confusion and shock. I immediately start to think about what his girlfriend might look like, and that I'll have to ask my friends what his first girlfriend looked like so that he isn't saying that just to get my attention. Sterling drops his look and puts on a smile.

"I need to get to class now. I'll see you later, okay? I'm still looking forward to that date I owe you. Until next time," Sterling says as his good-bye. He raises his hand as his good-bye wave and walks off. I watch him leave then turn to head to my first hour, too.

_I need to tell Sterling that I'm not into him. I can't lead him on like this_, I tell myself. It's a bit surprising that he's into me in the first place. I would've thought that Sterling would want to avoid someone who looks like his first girlfriend.

I go downstairs and head to my first hour class. I go inside and set my stuff down and hope that I don't run into any of Sasuke's fans because they might've heard from Sakura or Ino that I left with him. Unfortunately, things don't want to go my way today.

When I round the corner to go and find my friends I'm met with Sakura, Ino and a couple of girls with hands on their hips and angry looks. I think I'm finally going to be jumped.

I'm not sure if they were waiting for me there, thinking that I'd have to go by, or if they stopped as soon as they saw me. I stop in my tracks, my ears lying back again and my tail going in between my legs with some fear.

"Hey there Haruka," Ino greets me with a scary smirk on her face, as if she's trying to smile. I gulp down my fear and nod. "You have the time to talk?"

"Not really," I answer quietly, feeling the tip of my tail start to flick back and forth.

"It won't be long," Sakura adds with a sweet smile that is hiding a more malicious side to her.

"Do you guys know what Fighter Units are?" I ask, trying to calm them down.

The girls give me glares as if I just asked where their ears are. Sakura crosses her arms with a glare while Ino rolls her eyes and answers, "Of course we do."

"Well… I'm a Fighter Unit," I tell them. "I… I found out that Sasuke is my Sacrifice…"

"Yeah right!" Sakura immediately says afterwards.

I lift my shirt and point at the Timeless on my belly. They give me weird stares and I say, "Sasuke has the same thing on HIS stomach. You must know that two people who have the same name are a unit, right? If you don't believe me, just look at his stomach. You can see it during soccer practice. I knock him over and his shirt comes up sometimes. It's a bit hard to miss."

They let their jaws drop just slightly. I put my shirt down and quickly walk past them. Almost right after, I see my friends sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall by the band room. They smile at me as I approach them. I take a seat next to Temari, on her right.

"Hey, it's been a while since we've actually talked in a group like this," Ten Ten greets as she leans forward to talk to me since she's to Hinata's right and at the end. I smile and nod, then say, "I got something I need to ask you guys."

"Sure, go ahead and shoot," Temari says as she waits for it.

"Well… I was wondering what Sterling's first girlfriend looked like," I say, hoping they won't make a big deal out of my train of thought.

"Sterling's g-girlfriend?" Hinata repeats to be sure she has the right person in mind. I nod at that.

Temari grins at me then says, "She has black hair, is tan, had black ears and tail, and brown eyes that were almost black."

I feel my ears tuck back and my tail wrap around my leg. That really is basically a description of me, too. The three of them give me questioning looks. I gulp down the lump in my throat since I'm not thinking about what will happen to Sterling once I tell him I don't really want anything to do with him. He might feel like he's being told off by his old girlfriend or something.

But what will Sasuke do if I don't do just that?

"I just remembered I forgot to do some homework," I lie as I stand up. "I'll see you guys later."

I quickly walk away, although I go down a different hall so that I don't accidentally run into the group of fans. I go up the stairs, and I curse myself for the lengths I'd go to in order to avoid Sasuke's fans, but then I go back down another set of stairs. I get to class and realize that there's at least five more minutes until class starts.

The girls aren't here, but Sasuke is. He's sitting in the seat next to mine, where someone is already supposed to be sitting. I stop walking and give a slightly shocked look. He stares me down then tilts his head at where my seat is supposed to be, as if inviting me to sit down if I dare. I hesitantly make my way over to the other side of the room and take a seat, obviously looking and feeling uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" I whisper with some shock, although for what reason that is I don't know.

"I convinced the guy who sits here to trade seats with me. He likes the girl I sit across from," he explains as he looks at his books. I can only assume he didn't mention names so that he doesn't confuse me.

I gulp down another lump in my throat as I feel my stomach twist painfully. I put a hand there and force a smile as I say, "Alright, just don't want anyone getting into trouble."

'Just great…' I think with anguish. 'Now those girls have another reason to beat me up. Thank goodness it hasn't happened yet.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Loveless- Yun Koga

Naruto- Misashi Kishimoto

**Claimer**: The OCs, like Haruka and Sterling, and plot belong to me. Nothing more, and nothing less.

**Warning**: There MIGHT be limes in the future, and this doesn't have any of the characters from the Loveless series.

**Pairings**: SasuOC, and maybe some NaruHina in the future

* * *

"Have you been studying up on the dictionary and thesaurus like I told you to?" Sasuke asks. I nod to answer Sasuke's question.

It's been a week now since I was almost jumped by Sasuke's fangirls. Like I had told them I would do, I knocked Sasuke down during gym that very same day. His shirt came up, as if God wanted to make sure I wouldn't get beat up, and they had ended up seeing that very same name that ties me and Sasuke together. Ever since then, they've been leaving me alone.

Sakura has been nice to me, though. It seems she's admitted defeat and actually wants to befriend me. She sometimes sits with me, Temari, Ten Ten, and Hinata in the mornings when we sit by the band room.

But as for Ino, I think that she's being bitter like the rest of Sasuke's fangirls. I sometimes feel hated glares at the back of my head. When I turn to her, I sometimes manage to see her looking away. There are even times where I think she talks about me just to whine about how it's not fair that Sasuke and I am a fighter unit. At least she doesn't spread rumors around, though.

"We need to start practicing spells," Sasuke announces.

Right now, we're in English class during our daily work. Sasuke slides his paper over to me so that I can copy his work. I normally don't like doing this, but now that he's offering, I've gotten lazy enough to go ahead and copy. Sasuke is never wrong when we do our daily work.

"How do you suggest we do that?" I inquire.

"Stop having your soccer practices. We'll use that time to train ourselves instead of others," Sasuke tells me.

"But… everyone likes soccer practice, me included…" I trail off.

"You're not doing soccer practice anymore. You're going to train with me," Sasuke orders.

Something inside of me clicks again. It's like the time when Sasuke told me study up on words during English a while ago. I stare at Sasuke, letting his orders wind themselves through my head. He stares me down and I end up nodding in agreement.

I think he knew what he was doing this time around. That makes me uncomfortable and uneasy.

"Alright, I'll tell the others that there's no more soccer practice. We'll go ahead and train when I come back from the swim team," I confirm.

"Good," Sasuke says. He takes his paper away from me since I've finished copying it.

I turn back to a book I brought. I start reading it, but I feel sick to my stomach. I don't like the idea that Sasuke is now going to be using his Sacrifice status to tell me what to do, knowing full well that I can't refuse easily. And to think, I started to find myself liking this guy.

But on the bright side, Sasuke doesn't know I'm still talking to Sterling. I actually have to go on that date he said he owes me tomorrow. We're actually going to be going to a park to get some ice cream. It's innocent enough so I had agreed to do it.

The problem is we have to keep this a secret. By now the whole school knows that Sasuke and I am a unit. We're the only unit in the whole school, so people actually look at us with admiration when we're together. I think they think we're powerful people who know the ropes to fighting already.

The big problem is that we don't. We have an idea, but we don't know how to do anything yet.

[][][][][]

I'm sitting at the lunch table. To my right are Temari and Ten Ten. Sitting on my left is Sasuke. He's been sitting next to me for the past two days, surprisingly. Across from me is Hinata sitting next to Naruto. She's been very uncomfortable for the past two days since she sits where Sasuke used to. On the other side are Kiba and Shino. Another table was pulled up so that Shikamaru and Chouji could sit near us. With them came Rock Lee and Neji since they're friends with Ten Ten. I just met those two.

"So what are we learning today?" Kiba asks me, looking straight at me.

Here's where the guilt bites me. I clear my throat and swallow down the food I was eating. I don't look at anyone, looking at the window behind them instead, as I say, "There's not going to be anymore soccer practices with me anymore."

"Wait, what?" Kiba and Naruto both ask at the same time.

"I can't keep up with it anymore. Math has gotten harder, so it takes longer to finish. I have to get this stuff done after swim team now," I lie. "I'm really sorry you guys. But think of this as training, in a way! In this phase, you have to learn how to find the time to practice soccer on your own time. You can work on stuff that you know you need to work on. Now you don't have to work on stuff with everyone else when you already know it."

"Man, that's not fair," Kiba grumbles. "Stupid homework taking up time. I hate homework!"

The table goes into a conversation about homework afterwards. It seems I've been left off the hook, thanks to Kiba's hate for homework and wanting to hear of people agreeing how it sucks. I side-glance Sasuke, and to my surprise I see a look of satisfaction on his face. I must be the only person who notices this, and gets angry because of it. No one is even looking at him.

[][][][][]

Sasuke and I meet at the football field where I used to practice soccer with everyone. The upperclassmen that came to soccer practice must have been informed that it's not happening anymore. I don't know how Sasuke got here, but I got here on my bike.

Sasuke and I meet on the track, which goes around the football field. In my arms, I have a thesaurus and a dictionary. In Sasuke's arms, he has two dummies. One has a big S on its chest, and the other has an F on its chest. I think it stands for "Sacrifice" and "Fighter".

"Have you thought up spells that match our names?" Sasuke asks. I nod at him. "Good. I'll set these up and you take your place."

Sasuke leaves to place the dummies where he wants them. I put myself on the thirty yard line. I set the books down next to me.

I'm a little nervous, I'll admit. I feel like the spells I'll cast will sound lame. For some reason, I care about what Sasuke thinks of me and what I can do. I have to keep telling myself that he can't do what I can, though, since he's a Sacrifice. All he can do is give orders, and doesn't have enough creativity to come up with spells like me.

Sasuke makes it back to being by my side. He stands behind me and I turn to him, and then to the dummies. I end up turning back to Sasuke, not sure what to do. He gives me a weird look, as if he's pressing me to do something. The thing is, I really don't know what to do.

"Alright, I'll help you start out," Sasuke sighs with annoyance. He manages to grumble, "I declare a Spell Battle."

"We accept and stand ready," I reply.

"Alright, I want to hear what spells you've got for blocking. Go ahead and cast it, or whatever you're supposed to do," Sasuke orders.

"_Let the brain comprehend but a moment which is slowed until time is frozen in place, giving small moments to let the brain think of an escape and stop the danger altogether_," I say, putting my all into thinking of these words and making them come true.

Surprisingly, something kind of magical happens. The wind blows in the direction of the dummies, and it's a sort of violent wind. It's hard to explain, but when I hear the ruffling of the leaves, it actually seems to sound slower. I know it has to be in my head, though, because spells can't work outside of a Spell Battle unless they're something really small.

I turn to Sasuke without really wanting to. My ears are perked up and my tail is flicking back and forth, holding itself higher than it usually does. Sasuke was looking at the trees, but now he turns to me. I get the sudden yearning for his approval, or at least some praise.

I feel like a dog…

"That actually wasn't bad… do you have anything else?" Sasuke inquires.

I almost nod eagerly. I turn back to the dummies. I raise my hand, as if calling down some energy from the high heavens as I, once again, put my all into saying, "_Time taking place in the past has no danger for the hazard had happened in the future. The past is of a peaceful time where there has been no fighting, keeping everyone out of harm's way_."

Another magical moment happens. The wind dies down quickly. Somehow, since it was just a little chilly, the temperature rises to where everything feels comfortable and… peaceful.

I turn back to Sasuke again. This time, I'm not looking for his approval like some kind of dog. I look at him with somewhat of a blank stare, although inquiring about how this was. Sasuke is staring at me with some kind of look in his eyes that I can't really place. Although, if I could trace it to something, I think it might be newfound respect.

"That was good, too. I came here thinking you would suck at this, but you didn't. I think we can head home now."

"Do you wanna come over again? My mom kind of made it a point to ask, and she obviously likes you," I say with a smile. "I'd hate to make you walk to your house with those dummies. We can put them on my bike."

"… Why not?" Sasuke finally says.

I smile happily. I pick up my two thick books and go to help Sasuke with the dummies.

* * *

I don't update unless I get people giving reviews. I lose faith in the fact that I'm doing somewhat good. I especially need reviews on this chapter.

More reviews, more updates. It's as simple as that.

But you all must keep in mind the fact that I'm now a senior, a student in 12th grade in high school. I don't have nearly as much time to write as I used to. I am trying, but I also have to use up time studying, filling out scholarships, and such as that. When I go to college, I will have LESS time to update. I suggest you enjoy these updates as they come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Loveless- Yun Koga

Naruto- Misashi Kishimoto

**Claimer**: The plot and OCs belong to me. Nothing more, and nothing less.

**Warning**: LEMON NEAR THE END!

**Pairings**: SasuOC

* * *

"Oh, Sasuke! How nice to see you again!" my mother exclaims.

For some reason, I'm beaming proudly. Sasuke has his ears lying against his head loosely. He seems a bit embarrassed, or like he's asking for too much from someone. His arms are tucked behind him, trying to look polite. My mother is giving her brightest smile for him, and I don't remember the last time I saw such a big and bright smile on her face. It makes me happy to see that Sasuke caused something like this.

"I'm sorry about intruding on such short notice," Sasuke apologizes.

"Oh, you're not intruding on anything!" my mother waves off his apology as nicely as she can. "I was just finishing up with dinner. You can go ahead and help Haruka set up the table, Sasuke. Or, if you like, you can help me with the finishing touches on the food."

"I'll help set the table," Sasuke answers.

That's probably the best choice he can make. My mom likes to make sure her food is perfect. It's this sort of perfection that she tries to achieve that makes her very strict about how her food is prepared. Because of her wanting flawlessness, it makes her food taste really good. I think it's because she puts such care and love into it.

We follow my mother into the kitchen. She hands us everything that we'll need to make the table look nice for when we eat. She brings out her best silverware, plates, and cups since we have a guest eating with us. She likes to use fancy things every chance she gets, and this would be a perfect excuse to use them.

When we leave the kitchen, because my mom shoos us out, we start to set the table. Sasuke is silent again, trying to be silently polite I guess. I find it odd how self-conscious I am of Sasuke all the sudden. I used to think that my mom was embarrassing when it came to him, but now I want him to accept her.

It's almost as if I want him to find his place here.

I shake my head, trying to get that thought out. I don't know what I'm thinking. This must be my sacrifice-self trying to come out. For some reason now, though, I don't mind the idea of having a bond to Sasuke because of fate. I feel a little bit of my rebellion stir deep inside of my gut, but it's not enough to become something more.

"I hope you enjoy wearing my dad's pajamas again," I say with a teasing tone. I look up to Sasuke with a sly smile, my tail flicking back and forth, and my ears pricking forward so that I can quickly react to anything that Sasuke says.

"They're pretty big," he says absent mindedly. Once again, I fail to notice the tone he uses which makes it sound like he misses something very much.

"Yeah, he's one of those guys that went to the gym all the time. He would kind of stretch out his pajamas. The ones you're using are the ones he changes into when he would come downstairs, feeling lazy," I explain.

What I won't dare tell Sasuke is that, at least once a month, I'll open up the box where some of my dad's clothes were stored. I would take out a shirt, lie down in the closet, and just smell the scent to make it seem like my father is nearby. I try not to remember him as what he looked like when he had cancer and before he died. When he was alive, I was a real daddy's girl.

"Where is your dad? I haven't seen him," Sasuke inquires.

I freeze, going stiff. I just realized that I had been talking about my dad as if he was still here. I gulp somewhat loudly, and I can feel my ears tuck back and my tail wrap around my leg. I look at my father's spot at the table as a reflex. I gulp again, and clear my throat. I feel my tail and ears prick back up slightly, since I'm still trying to learn to talk about my dad without getting depressed.

"I would guess he's in heaven," I reply.

"Oh… oh, I'm sorry," Sasuke apologizes, realizing what was going on. I look up with my eyes closed and with a smile as I tilt my head a bit. I reply, "Don't be sorry. He had cancer, and died two years ago in his sleep. It was… a somewhat nice way to go. He was in pain before that, so I'm hoping he wasn't hurting."

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke apologizes again.

For some reason I can feel our bond grow stronger. It's not only because I've finally admitted something like this to Sasuke, but I think that the look on his face is of one of unity, as if he knows what I'm going through.

I can't help myself and end up asking, "Where are your parents? I haven't heard from them. You never even asked if you could spend the night here."

"They're both dead," Sasuke replies.

He goes ahead and goes back to setting the table. I wait for a moment, hoping he'll go on. When he doesn't, I feel kind of hurt that he doesn't go on after I told him about my father's death without him asking.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I ask, trying to push him to talk to me.

"They died while at a family reunion. The house caught on fire, and for some reason, they couldn't get out. I live here with my brother, but he's at college so I'm on my own. He sends money, though," Sasuke explains.

I feel my heart constrict with sympathy and remorse. I also regret trying to push him to answer me. He must've not gone on because of a good reason, what he just said having been the reason. I can tell why he would know what it's like to lose a loved one, but I can't even being to comprehend how he must feel about having lost all of his family, except for his brother.

"I'm sorry…" I apologize now.

"I'm used to it now. It happened when I was seven. The old man next door helped us out. His last name is Sarutobi, the mayor of the town," Sasuke says. "He was an old teacher of our principal since he was a principal at first."

"He sounds really cool," I say, trying to get away from the subject of death.

"I guess he's okay," Sasuke says with a shrug. "He mostly just let us do what we wanted. He did what he had to in order to make sure we didn't end up somewhere because of the government."

We finished setting up the table when Sasuke spoke. We stare at each other for a few moments, letting everything that was said between us sink in.

"So… you're at your house all alone?" I ask after our moment of silence. He nods as his response. "If you want… we can walk together as much as we can before we go to our houses. And when I come back from swim practice, we can practice spells and stuff. Maybe every Friday, you can spend the night or something. Maybe have dinner with us on the weekends. We get a bit lonely, too…"

_What I'm saying is that if two people together get lonely, then one person alone has to get lonely_, I try to tell him through my thoughts.

"I think you should ask your mom first," Sasuke says.

"She'll obviously go with it. She likes you," I say, feeling a smile blossom onto my face. I'm practically sending him good vibes as much as I can.

_Just do it_, I start to chant in my head, attempting at making a spell.

"… I don't see what it could hurt," Sasuke finally says.

"Food is ready!" my mother sings as she brings out a steam pot.

[][][][][]

I'm not sleeping very well. I've been waking up every hour, and then it would take ten minutes before I would be able to go back to sleep. I feel the call of nature pull me out of bed as I head for the bathroom. I rub my eyes and then scratch my ears as I go upstairs.

When I'm done, I try to look at myself in the mirror. I scold myself for not learning that I can't see myself in the dark so easily. When I come out I'm in for the shock of my life. I almost run right into someone, and I actually let out a squeak of fear and terror of being scared half to death.

I grab onto bare shoulders, and hands grab onto my sleeves. We somehow manage not to fall over. We both stand still for a few moments, trying to comprehend what had just happened. After finally deciding that I had run into Sasuke, and noticing that he's almost glowing in the dark again, I immediately take my hands off of his shoulders and hold them by my stomach.

"S-Sorry about that," I stutter an apology, unable to look at his face.

"I shouldn't have been skulking around in the first place," Sasuke also apologizes in his own way. "I… just find it hard to sleep…"

"You can't sleep? Come with me downstairs then, I'll give you some warm milk and cookies," I tell him.

I turn away as quickly as I can and start heading down the stairs. I falter a bit, since I'm still tired. I go downstairs somewhat slowly, but then speed up when I hear Sasuke following.

When we get downstairs I immediately go to getting the milk and cookies for Sasuke. I don't look at him most of the time because I had felt that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He must be feeling really uncomfortable right now. But when I do finally serve the high class food, I have nowhere else to look but down at my cookies and milk.

I almost laugh when I hear Sasuke munching on his cookies, though. For some reason, it cracks me up.

Before I know it, Sasuke is close to me. I stiffen, but Sasuke just steals a cookie. I immediately stare at him, not embarrassed for this moment. Sasuke doesn't look at me as he munches on my cookie. I pout, feeling like a child, but also feeling a bit cheated since I like my cookies.

"Give me my cookie back," I demand quickly.

Sasuke turns to me, holding the half of my uneaten cookie. He's giving a blank stare, and I think he might be tired already. But he then asks, "Do you really want your cookie?"

"Yes, I do still want my cookie," I confirm.

Before I know what's happening, Sasuke puts his hand behind my head. He grabs some of my hair into his hand. He pulls my head forward, and sets his lips on mine. His mouth is filled with cookie and tastes like cookies, too. It's more uncomfortable then I would have imagined had I read about this.

But something weird happens to me. I would've expected myself to pull away because, not only is this my first kiss, but I barely know Sasuke and I didn't even like him at first. In the pit of my stomach, something flares. It quickly flows through every artery and vein in my body and makes my blood feel like its molten lava in only the nicest of ways.

I had heard that a Fighter and Sacrifice bond runs deeper than any love or passion ever could. I never thought that it would've been true, but now that I'm experiencing this first-hand, I can't help but believe it. I feel like, at this exact moment, that I can't love Sasuke enough, or like love isn't enough to describe how I feel right now.

When Sasuke pulls away, I desperately don't want him to. My eyes are half closed, and I feel like I'm in a daze where all I can feel is this intense feeling and a warm fuzzy feeling throughout my body. Sasuke definitely looks like he also felt something since his eyes are half closed as well.

I feel his thumb moving through my hair, as if to feel it. He opens his eyes and analyzes the look on my face. When he does this, I open my eyes all the way and feel my face grow hot under his stare. He hesitantly takes his hand out of my hair and rubs away some cookie that was on my lip.

He finally turns away, and that breaks me out of my trance. I clear my throat awkwardly. I see him rub the cookie crumbs on his napkin and I go ahead and put the plates and glasses away into the sink. I turn around to see Sasuke reach the hallway.

"I'm going back to sleep," he tells me, not turning around.

"Good night," I say, wanting him to leave just as much as he must want to get out of the kitchen right now.

When Sasuke leaves the kitchen, I put a hand on the sink edge. I then slowly put my fingers to my lips. I feel myself go back into a slight daze as I check my lips for any way that my lips might've changed. Although, how they would've done that, I don't know.

I hope Sasuke doesn't remember this like how he didn't remember the first time we ran into each other the first time he stayed at my house.

* * *

I feel like the kiss scene might've come too soon. I think I might've made Sasuke OOC. Can you guys PLEASE tell me if I did? I'll be sure not to do it again, but I just wanted to add something. I can't update until I get at LEAST one review for this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Loveless- Yun Koga

Naruto- Misashi Kishimoto

**Claimer**: I own the plot, the OCs-like Haruka, Sterling, and Hideyoshi-nothing more, nothing less.

**Warning**: AU; no characters from Loveless; love... square?

**Pairing(s)**: SasuOC

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Sasuke thanks my mom.

"No problem, Sasuke! Make sure to come on over again anytime you want," my mother exclaims with a happily big smile on her face.

My mom drives away, leaving us by the school entrance. We watch her leave. She had to drop us off at the corner since she had to leave from dropping us off. We head to the school, but we've been silent ever since last night.

"So… how did you sleep?" I ask.

"I went to sleep easily enough. What about you?" he asks.

_He doesn't remember_, I tell myself. "Mm, I slept well, I guess. I got a midnight snack, although I lost some of it."

"That sucks," Sasuke mumbles.

I bite my lip because I don't like the fact that Sasuke forgot what happened. Then again, I'm not actually him, so he might've not have forgotten, but he just wanted to forget last night because he didn't like it. That creates a pang of emotional pain in my heart, which is weird.

I think the circumstance of last night just made me think I felt something much deeper than love for him.

When we get to the school, we walk along. I don't walk particularly close to Sasuke, and actually lag behind a little bit. I don't want people to think that we're starting to become friends or anything, because now that my slight sadness has disappeared, it's filled with anger and maybe even remorse.

I don't want to be Sasuke's friend.

When we have to separate to get to our lockers, I'm actually thinking to myself how I would much rather meet someone that Sasuke doesn't like so that'll make him be silently angry at me. I think that when he's silently angry at me, he'll leave me alone.

When I get to my locker, I put everything away and grab the stuff I need for my first class. I close my locker and stand there for a moment, deciding if I should go find my friends or go straight to class where Sasuke might be. Before I can make a decision, I feel someone slightly yank my tail from behind me.

I turn around to see Sterling smiling at me. I blink with surprise, since it's been a while since I've seen him. I can't help but notice that he's wearing dark blue pants, red sneakers, a red shirt, and a black jacket. I never noticed how he looked than from the first time I met him.

"Hello Haruka. Whatever happened to our date, hmm?" Sterling asks with a teasing grin.

"You never said when it was going to be, so that's not my fault," I retort with a smile, enjoying the teasing.

"How's about I make it today? I have some time to spare before a cousin of mine comes over. You can probably meet him, too," Sterling suggests.

I stare at Sterling. I'm hesitating, and he can see it. I'm not supposed to have anything to do with Sterling because Sasuke doesn't want me to. Then again, I don't remember Sasuke actually saying not to have anything to do with Sterling. I should be safe if Sasuke didn't say so, right? Right.

"Alright, we'll do that," I finally agree.

[][][][][]

A walk in the park and some ice cream is Sterling's idea of a date. To be honest, I don't think it's a lousy or cheap way to have a date. I actually like this sort of date a lot more than going to some dinner or having dinner somewhere expensive.

You're probably wondering why I'm not going to swim with the swim team, right?

All it took was a phone call to my mom and that was it. She believes that I deserve some breaks sometimes, especially on Fridays.

You're also probably wondering what's going to happen with Sasuke, right?

I haven't talked to him at all during school. In our first class, he went back to his normal seat. In the other classes, he just did his work and was quiet. It kind of hurt me, but I tried not to show it because Sasuke obviously didn't remember what happened last night. I then told him I might be busy and I might not be able to make it to our Spell practice today.

He accepted it too calmly for me to say it was okay that he doesn't remember.

"So my cousin comes to visit about twice every month, although most of the time it's only once. He's the only cousin I can actually stand," Sterling finishes.

"I have some family, but most of them went to live in America. Me and my mom are the only ones left living here," I say as I lick some ice cream afterwards.

"Well, maybe you can come to my house and meet my cousin and family then?" Sterling suggests. "Sounds like things tend to get a bit lonely when it's just you and your mom. Is it like the Gilmore Girls with you two?"

I laugh at what Sterling says. I do sometimes wish that it could be something like that, but it won't ever be. My mom aims to be my mom, someone who takes care of me and will be there for me when I need her. She doesn't necessarily aim to be my best friend because we both know that I would push her around and get whatever I want.

"No, it's not like that. I think that it's better that way, to be honest. I can ask my mom to see if I can come."

I whip out my cellular device and text my mom while Sterling watches curiously, seeing what kind of phone I have. I have the iPhone, which I really enjoy. My mom also has one. I don't always enjoy the auto correct, though.

"Hey Sterling, my dear cousin!"

Sterling and I immediately turn around. What we see is a guy. I have to focus on the quickly approaching teen to take in how he looks.

He has short orange hair. Surprisingly, he has orange cat ears and an orange tail that's pretty long. He's wearing red glasses, a black tank top, light blue pants with holes on the knees, and black sneakers. He has gray colored eyes, pierced ears with two black very small hoops for earrings, and he has two bandages on his cheek to where they look like an "x". On his wrist he's wearing a thin silver bracelet with a skeleton of a fish for a charm. He seems to be a tad bit feminine, although in a way that it could attract some girls.

He comes up beside Sterling and slings an arm around his neck. He looks at me, looking me up and down in such a way that makes me feel embarrassed and on my toes. He seems to be like he's a face-paced guy who loves to have fun. I've never really hung around people like that before and they give me whip-lash.

"Ah, so _this_ is Haruka, huh? She's pretty adorable for someone her age," he says with a big cocky, arrogant and mischievous grin.

Sterling gives a slightly uncomfortable smile as he says, "Yeah, this is Haruka. Haruka, this is Hideyoshi."

"But I prefer that you just call me Hide (he-deh)."

"It's nice to meet you Hide," I greet with as nice and polite a smile I can give.

"So you and Ling-Ling are having a date?" Hide asks as he turns to his cousin with a teasing smile. Sterling shrugs away Hide's arm around his shoulder and almost mumbles, "Well, not anymore."

"Ling-Ling?" I inquire, looking at Sterling. Sterling shoots me a look and shakes his head.

"You know, Haruka, you look awfully familiar. I hope Ling-Ling doesn't get attached to you," Hide says with a sly smile at my direction.

This causes me to stiffen a bit. Sterling definitely doesn't seem happy with this mention of his first girlfriend. I'm not sure how to take Hide's comment either. In fact, I don't know how to take any of Hide at all. To be honest, his personality and quick change of subjects is kind of scaring me.

"Um…" I falter.

"Did Ling-Ling tell you that I'm starting school with you guys on Monday? My dad can't take care of me for a while. I've already been to Ling-Ling's school, though. I'll be able to see some old friends," Hide says with a happy smile. "I'll definitely look for you around the school. In fact, you should give me your cell number and we can tell each other what classes we have~!"

I was caught so unawares, that I hadn't noticed that I even had my cellphone out. Hide snatches it almost greedily and looks up my number. Sterling and I watch him take a few moments to put in my number into his phone, and then insert his number into my phone. When he's done, he's frowning.

"You don't have too many contacts, Haruka. We'll have to fix that. I see that you're friends with Kiba and Temari, though. I know them, so all's good."

"T-That's great," I stutter, not sure how to respond to anything Hide says.

"You know what? I like you Haruka. You're an okay person to me," Hide says as he slings his own arm around my own neck.

I feel my face get a bit hot. I don't even know what's happened since Hide came walking over here. I was having ice cream with Sterling—which Hide has now taken and is now eating—to suddenly having a friend who's eating my ice cream.

Sterling is twitching. I've never seen him get irritated for this long before. It's kind of weird that I get to see this side of him since he seems like such a calm, laid-back, fun guy. Hide hands me my ice cream back, but I'm not sure I want to eat it now that he's licked all of it. Hide turns to Sterling with another cock smile.

"It's a good thing I caught you guys just as you were leaving the ice cream parlor. Can you get me some ice cream, Ling-Ling?" Hide asks. He digs into his pocket and hands Sterling some money. "You know what flavor ice cream I like. We won't leave you, so don't worry."

I give Sterling a fearful look because I don't want to be left alone with this tornado of a guy. Sterling seems to hesitate, wanting to retaliate. Hide ends up nodding toward the shop, hurrying Sterling on. Sterling grumbles to himself incoherently as he goes into the shop. I'm trying my best not to shake at this point.

Suddenly, I feel Hide's hot breath rolling around my ear and neck. All I can assume is that his face is near my ear so that he can tell me something without anyone hearing.

"I'm beginning to like you, Haruka," he whispers.

Is this a good thing with the way he said that…?

* * *

Alright, I need ONE review before I update again. I REALLY need you guys to tell me how you like the new character, or if you want a new character at all. This is very important.

ATTENTION: idea of a new character goes to Raat-Din

ATTENTION: idea of Sasuke starting to go distant goes to VeelaSophia (there's more to this idea than Sasuke JUST growing distant)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Loveless- Yun Koga

Naruto- Misashi Kishimoto

**Claimer**: the plot and OCs-like Haruka, Sterling, Hideyoshi-belong to me. Nothing more, and nothing less.

**Warnings**: LIME. AU. No characters from Loveless. Don't like these warnings? DEAL WITH IT if you're reading this series! You have been warned.

**Pairings**: SasuOC, OCxOC

* * *

A few days have passed. It's now Thursday and some interesting things have happened to me.

Let's start out with Sterling. Lately, he seems to have been going out of his way to come see me in the morning which I find odd. But soon after he finds me, Hide ends up popping up out of nowhere. Sterling definitely seems to accept him better than when I first meet Hide. Sterling also goes out of his way to find me and walk with him as I get ready to go Biology while he's going to Chemistry.

And now we move onto Hide. Like I said before, Hide manages to find me in the morning. He seems to really enjoy talking to me, although I honestly can't tell you what I think of him or that I know how to act toward him. I don't know what to make of him at all, really. Hide also sits at my table at lunch, which confused the people who didn't know him. Kiba and Temari accepted him pretty easily, though.

Then, finally, there's Sasuke. After the night at my house, he's been distant to me. Even now it still hurts. We've been talking like normal acquaintances do. I'm not in a rush to get him to get close to me again, because I know that Sasuke has to move at his own pace. He doesn't wait for me so that we can walk together after school, like I suggested that last night he was over. I had asked my mom if Sasuke could come over for dinner on Fridays and she had agreed. I'll have to try to ask him what's going on today.

And now is the perfect opportunity.

This morning, I got here earlier than usual so I didn't see any signs of Sterling or Hide. When I get to the classroom to set my things down I see Sasuke. He's sitting back in the seat where he can sit next to me. Just yesterday he started doing that, so I think now is a good time to ask him what's going on.

When I set my things down, Sasuke turns a little and nods to acknowledge that I'm here and that that's his way of greeting me. I take a seat, facing him. I look around to make sure none of his fangirls are around, although they've been leaving him and me alone ever since I told them about me and him being a unit.

"Sasuke? Er… I think we should… talk…" I hesitate. I've never really done serious talking to anyone beside my mom, but that's a requirement.

Sasuke is silent. He doesn't even turn to me.

"Um… is something wrong? You've been really quiet ever since you spent the night at my house," I start.

"It's nothing," he retorts.

"Sasuke… um… you and I am a unit. If something is bothering you and you don't tell me, then… things aren't going to get better," I say. I'm trying really hard to sound deep since I'm not sure how to talk to Sasuke and get him to express how he feels. "If you don't tell me things, I think our unit-bond will end up… dwindling."

Sasuke turns to me. His eyes are strangely devoid of much of any emotion. It's odd, but this also hurts me. I think I must look worried because he's so silent. Sasuke analyzes me, as if trying to determine whether or not I'm worthy enough for me to know how he feels. He then leans back in his chair and turns his body a little so that he can face me while he talks.

"I'm not used to spending a lot of time with people," Sasuke begins to explain. "I don't even like getting close to people. The people that were close to me died, and then my brother had to go and go to college. He doesn't visit often. Do you see where I'm coming from?"

I nod, actually understanding somehow. Sasuke turns back to his stuff and starts picking at his book, peeling away the covering. I clear my throat a little and Sasuke turns his head so that he can see me from the side of his eyes.

"Sasuke… I'm your Fighter Unit. I don't think I'm going anywhere even if I want to."

"I've been trying to figure out about where this leaves us after that night…" Sasuke trails off, turning away.

"That leaves us as a Fighter Unit in progress, Sasuke. We're making it."

[][][][][]

Right now I'm heading to the park. I had walked with Sasuke after school for as long as I could. We started talking again, but it was mostly about how I can improve my spells. When he left I told him he can come to our house for dinner on Fridays. He actually seemed to like the way that sounded.

But now that I'm heading to the park, I have to say that it's not for Sasuke. I just left my house and I'm actually going because Hide texted me saying to go. I get a big surprise when I see what's at the end of the lawn.

"So this is where you live, Haruka?"

Hide is at the end of the lawn with his hands in his pockets. He's grinning at me with happiness. I don't know how to take him being here and I'm very shocked, and also scared. I had enough of him at school, but now he knows where I live?

What I notice is that Hide is wearing a black tank top with a looser red tank top over it. He's wearing black skinny jeans with black and red checkered converses. Other than that, he looks the same with the bandages that look like an "x" and the charm bracelet.

Hide walks up to the fence and opens it up. He saunters up the sidewalk until he's standing in front of me. He now has a sly smile as he asks, "Aren't you going to invite me inside, Haruka?"

I open my mouth, but close it again. I turn around and open the door, going inside. I step aside for Hide to come inside, not really sure how he managed to convince me to let him come inside. Hide looks around the house as he takes off his shoes. I close the door behind him and feel strangely plain standing by him.

I think he could possibly be a model, maybe for Hot Topic. All I'm wearing is a gray shirt with an owl on it, a gray sweater, blue pants, and black sneakers. My hair is done since I don't like to tie it up because it makes my ears feel like they're restricted from moving.

"Mom! I'm not going to the park! My, uh… friend decided to come over here instead!" I call into the house.

My mom comes out of the kitchen holding some type of spice. Hide smiles politely and waves at her. My mom brightens up, and I know it's because I've got more friends. She comes away from the kitchen and goes ahead and shakes hands with Hide.

"Oh, how nice to have you here! Seeing as you're Haru-chan's friend, you're welcome here. I'm making some food, so maybe you can stick around until dinner…" my mom trails off, basically asking for Hide's name.

"My name is Hideyoshi, but I like to be called Hide," he says, still smiling.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Hide. I'll go to the kitchen and Haru-chan can show you around," my mom basically orders inconspicuously as she goes back to the kitchen.

That's exactly what I do. I give as short explanations as I possibly can as I show Hide around the house. He stays quiet and just listens and looks around. I leave my room for last, since I want to be able to let him know it's my room and then we can go straight downstairs.

"Hold on Haruka, I want to see what your room is like," Hide demands.

"It's nothing special, actually. I haven't been able to decorate because we moved in not too long ago," I tell him.

"You're so adorably silly, Haruka. Even if that is, there's still some sort of personality to your room, I bet," Hide pressures.

Hide opens the door to my room. All I have is a wood floor, white walls, a closet, a dresser and desk, and then my bed which has white sheets.

"… You're right, this is nothing special," Hide says with disappointment.

"Yep, now let's close my door and go downstairs," I say as I grab the handle and close the door.

When I try to walk down the hallway, Hide ends up putting his arm in front of me and setting his hand on the opposite wall. I stop walking so I don't run into his arm and then I take a step back. Hide has a sly smile, although there's something else in there that I can't quite place.

"You know what, Haruka? I think I can see why Sterling has taken an interest in you," Hide says.

I stay silent. I'm not sure how to respond to this. It almost sounds like a slight insult. I take another step back. This actually causes Hide to take two long steps toward me so that he's dangerously close. I can't help but notice that he ran his fingers along the wall.

I gulp, backing up a little more. This only causes Hide to move closer. I open my mouth to suggest that he leave my personal bubble, but he ends up taking my face into his hands.

"You seem so innocent and pure. I wonder if you've had your first kiss yet?" Hide asks more than he wonders.

"I-"

Before I can say that I have, indeed, had my first kiss, Hide quickly moves his face forward. He sets his lips on mine, and that sets something off.

I immediately put both of my hands out to touch both walls of the hallway. Some part of me is absolutely disgusted that Hide is doing this, along with being angry. I think that it could possibly be the side of me that is the Fighter to my Sacrifice, which is Sasuke.

But then there's another side of me which still wants to fight against the possibility that fate is forcing me to be with Sasuke just because fate said so. This side of me is trying to do things that go against what normal Units do, and this is a way of going against the rules. This side of me is also ecstatic and surprised that Hide will take any interest in me whatsoever.

I can definitely feel that this isn't Hide's first kiss. With Sasuke, it felt like he didn't know what he was doing, like me. But with Hide, I can feel like he's testing to see what I'm like before he continues. It's like he knows what he's doing. And, I hate to admit it, but he's good at kissing as far as I know.

All the sudden, I feel Hide start to slightly suck on my lower lip. That brings me back to reality. I immediately move my hands from the walls and push Hide away from me enough to make sure that he knows I'm telling him not to come near me. I stare at him, and he blinks at the sudden distance.

"No," is all I can say.

Hide suddenly smiles. He sets his hands down since they were still poised from holding my face. He then says, "Well, that was fun. You definitely need to practice, though."

"Whoa, no! I'm not practicing **anything**!" I say, now feeling myself blushing. "Don't do that again!"

Hide just laughs. He's laughing in a way that says he thinks I'm acting like a child when I'm too old, but in a cute way. He puts his hands into his pockets, and with a sly grin, he says, "I think I'll be taking my leave. And don't lie to yourself when you're staying awake at night, and just admit that you think I'm a good kisser."

"I'm a Fighter Unit and I have a Sacrifice! I'm not doing this!" I tell him, poking him on his shoulder.

Hide suddenly grabs that hand. He holds it, though, and rubs his thumb over the back of my hand. I shudder; feeling the disgust and anger again, although the other side of me feels like the skin he's touching is suddenly scalding hot.

"And your point is? I've done the same with other units before, Haruka. I think it's funny, personally. I find it to be fun stuff. If you ever feel your hormones brewing, and aren't quite there with your Sacrifice, just know that I'm around, alright? I like to be a friend with benefits. But just know that sometimes, my own hormones are going to be stirring around, too. But don't worry, I'll keep this all a secret and I won't do it publicly… at least, not when people from our school are around."

Hide pulls me closer to him since he has a hold of my hand. He slips his free hand behind my head and pulls our faces to each other again. He presses his lips against mine, making the kiss firm. My eyes are wide open, not processing what the heck's happening. Hide then pulls away. He doesn't stop there, though. He actually kisses the corner of my mouth and then he lets go of me completely.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Haruka," Hide almost sings.

He turns around and goes down the hallway. I'm stock still as I watch him leave. I'm actually a bit afraid he might turn around and do the same thing all over again, but he actually leaves because I hear the door close.

"Haruka! Did your friend leave?" I hear my mom call from the kitchen.

"… Y-Yeah…!" I manage to stutter.

What. Just. Happened!

* * *

I'm going to go on vacation for a week, and this is why I'm putting up the next update for you guys. I'll still want 2 reviews before I make another update, though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Loveless - Yun Koga

Naruto - Misashi Kishimoto

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs-like Haruka, Sterling, and Hideyoshi. Nothing more, and nothing less.

**Warnings**: AU. There are limes in the future. There are no characters from Loveless. Don't like all this? DEAL WITH IT if you're reading this series!

**Pairings**: SasuOC

* * *

"It's finally Friday," Temari sighs out loud enough for everyone at the lunch table to hear.

I moved away from the stuffed table a while ago. I felt claustrophobic. Thing is, it's kind of stuffed again. At first it was just me, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke with everyone at the table beside us. We still pull the tables together.

But now it's gone back to being almost as stuffed as before, like I said. Temari and Ten Ten sit across from me and Sasuke. Shikamaru and Chouji sit on the other side of the table.

To my dismay, Hide sits next to me. I've been very conscious of him. He's able to successfully pretend that nothing happened. He even talks to me like nothing happened at all.

"Don't be like that. Without school, you'd be stupid white trash with fewer friends than you have now," Hide says in one breath.

"Touché," Temari says.

"Alright everyone, Sterling and I decided we'd have a small party. I'm officially inviting everyone at these two tables," Hide announces.

The outgoing people at our tables whoop and grin. Suddenly, I feel a hand enclose mine. I stiffen because its Hide. I glance at him quickly, but he looks completely normal. The only thing I can do is hope he lets go.

"Are you coming tomorrow night?" Hide asks me, squeezing my hand. I feel the anger and shock.

"Why not?" I admit to defeat. I turn to Sasuke and ask, "Are you going?"

Sasuke only nods. I give him a smile and Hide lets go of my hand. I turn to him and try to tell him, with my stare, that he can't do things like that. He isn't even looking at me. I turn back to Sasuke to see that he's gone back to eating his lunch, so I go ahead and do that, too. The others go ahead and talk about what the party will be like.

[][][][][]

"Mom! Sasuke is here to eat dinner with us!" I call into the house as I open the door.

Sasuke takes off his shoes while my mom comes out of the kitchen. A pungent smell of onions and peppers wafts into my nose, feeling like its making my nose hairs stand on end. My mom is smiling now, almost the same way she smiles whenever I come home.

"Hello again, Sasuke. I hope you know the drill by now."

Sasuke nods. We both go into the kitchen to find some peppers and onions being cooked. There's also some chicken being cooked next to it. Sasuke grabs the placemats and I grab the silverware. My mom is smiling, and she genuinely seems happy to have Sasuke around. I think she's missed having a male influence around, even if Sasuke is younger than her.

We set up the table and go to eating. My mom strikes friendly conversation about what Sasuke does in school, and what he does out of school. She manages to get more intricate answers from Sasuke instead of one-word answers. It even seems like Sasuke is being more laid-back now.

When it's time to go to sleep, my mom and Sasuke go upstairs so that she can give him my dad's old pajamas. After a while, Sasuke comes downstairs, looking a little red again. I turn to him from the couch, and he clears his throat.

"Your mom said you know where the toothpaste is," he mumbles. I laugh lightly and say, "Déjà vu, right?"

I go upstairs and help Sasuke get his stuff. Right around now my mom would be taking her own time to be getting into her pajamas since she likes to work like she just woke up.

Sasuke takes the tube of toothpaste. He lightly puts his fingers on mine, and he won't let me let go of the tube. I look at Sasuke to see him staring at me. My heart begins to thump faster and I can feel the blood begin to rush to my cheeks.

Sasuke leans forward and sets his lips on mine. This time, the side of me that is connected to Sasuke because of our names, reacts to this. This time, instead of just testing things, Sasuke seems to put some feeling into it. All I can feel is maybe loneliness, or like he's trying to tell me something but I can't understand the language.

Sasuke pulls away, too soon in my view. He slips the tube out of my hand and looks to his toothbrush in his other hand. He then says, "I need to brush my teeth."

I manage to stutter out an answer, although I can't remember what I said for some reason. I leave the bathroom and go downstairs where there's another bathroom. I brush my own teeth and then go to bed.

[][][][][]

Sasuke went home early the next day. My mom said that I could go to the small party that Hide and Sterling are throwing. She trusts me, and I trust them when Hide said it would be a small party. Hide had texted me their address for their house.

When I find their house, it's actually just two stories. It's white, with a black mailbox. There's a small garden to the right of the sidewalk leading to the door. It looks like any normal house would.

When I go up to the door, and just before I knock, the door opens up. Hide is the one who opened it. He's wearing the usual x-bandages and charm bracelet. But this time, his clothes are different. He's wearing blue pants with holes. He's wearing a band shirt that fits his figure nicely. He's also wearing the same black sneakers he sometimes wears. On his other wrist he has a slightly long leather bracelet.

There he goes, making me feel plain when next to him.

"Haruka, I knew you would make it! Come on in," he greets as he moves aside.

When I come inside, I already see Temari and Ten Ten. They're hanging out with Shikamaru and Chouji, along with these two upperclassmen who I know to be called Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga. I think Neji is Hinata's cousin or something of that kind.

As I let Hide give me a tour of the house I end up seeing just a few upperclassmen that I recognize, but never talk to. I end up seeing my own friends and wave to them. When Hide finishes I leave him as quickly as I can to find Temari, Ten Ten, and Hinata.

I sit with them and we talk. We even get Hinata to talk even though she seems alter and watchful. Eventually, Kiba comes over with Shino. They're here because of Hinata, I guess. I a while after they come, Sasuke and Naruto come over. Hinata blushes while Sasuke sits next to me.

After thirty minutes, we hear Hide shout, "Everyone gather 'round! It's time to play Truth or Dare which will then be followed by Spin the Bottle and Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

Oh no…

* * *

Like it was said before, I need you guys to give a review before you get the next chapter. It won't be until AFTER I come back from vacation, though. And I apologize for not updating sooner, because there was en error in editing. I hope you enjoyed this update.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Loveless = Yun Koga

Naruto = Misashi Kishimoto

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs-like Haruka, Hide, Sterling, etc.-nothing more, nothing less.

**Warnings**: limes, AU; no characters from Loveless

**Pairings**: SasuOC, OCxOC(xOC)

* * *

I'm sitting in-between Sasuke and Hinata. Truth or Dare has been going on for a little while now. It's being used to debunk rumors for the upperclassmen. Sterling is here and Sasuke doesn't seem to like that. He should have known Sterling would be here, though, since he lives here.

"I'm here because my dad is on a business trip," Hide answers a truth-question aimed at him. "It's the same as any other time I come here."

People nod. I was curious about why Hide was here, too, so I'm happy that I heard that. Surprisingly, Hide turns to me and I suddenly just want to shrink out of existence. He gives a sly smirk and everyone turns to me, knowing what's coming.

"Alright, Haruka… truth… or dare?" Hide asks.

"Truth," I say immediately. I don't want to say dare and end up doing something crazy, since it's Hide and he likes to do things that are different.

"Great!" Hide exclaims. "Is it true that Sasuke and you have the same naming on your stomachs, making you two a Unit?"

"Yeah, that part is true," I say with a shrug. I'm glad that Hide asked something as simple as that.

Something catches my eye. I look to Sterling and I see him with a frown. The thing is, Sterling is frowning at me. I look away from him quickly, as if I wasn't actually looking at him. I feel myself get confused as to why Sterling would be frowning at me. I didn't do anything wrong.

I turn to Temari and ask, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Temari answers. All I tell Temari to do is, "Go lick the toilet seat in the bathroom."

Temari glares at me for this, but everyone—including Temari herself—admits that my dare is a truly unique kind of dare. I spend the rest of the game trying to wonder why Sterling doesn't seem very happy with me. Every time I look at him, he looks away on purpose.

When the game ends and everyone is waiting for the bottle to play Spin the Bottle, I get up to go to the bathroom. There's a small line and I wait. Before I know it, Sterling comes along. He pulls me into the kitchen where there's no one. I'm a little nervous as to what he wants, obviously, since he looked unhappy with me.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Sasuke are a Unit?" he asks.

"I thought everyone already knew one version or another already…" I trail off.

"You should tell a guy these things before you lead them on," Sterling says, looking a bit hurt. I can only imagine that he's feeling a small amount of the pain he felt when his first girlfriend left him. I can't say that it's a portion of what he felt back then, though.

"I'm sorry…" I apologize. "I thought you knew. I understand if you don't really want to… have anything to do with me."

"… We can still be friends," Sterling says after a long moment of silence. He seems uncertain that he wants to be friends with me, but it's better than saying that we shouldn't acknowledge each other ever again. I smile at him and nod, saying, "I would actually like to be friends. I'll be coming to you when I want to know what it's like being a junior in high school."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go back to the party, shall we?" Sterling asks.

I give a silent sigh of relief and smile at him. We go back and no one notices that we came into the living room together. I'm especially happy that Sasuke didn't notice since I don't want him worrying over nothing since Sterling now only wants to be friends.

I sit through Spin the Bottle, constantly going into hysterics. Only the weirdest people get someone I wouldn't expect. By the end of the game, I've cried several times because I've laughed so much. Temari ended up having to kiss Chouji, which was really weird. A really nice part was that Hinata had to kiss Naruto. I liked that part because I was happy that Hinata got something she probably really wanted.

I managed to dodge the ball a second time.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Hide shouts out.

Hide pulls out a hat from a room which has slips of papers in it. We can all assume that he probably did this before the party. Hide shuffles the slips of paper around as he looks around. He seems to be trying to choose who goes first. I guess to make up for me not doing anything for the last two days; Hide makes me the first person to choose a name from the hat.

"Go ahead, Haruka. Pick a name and then we shove you into the closet with the person," Hide says with a teasing tone. He pushes the hat toward me.

I hesitate. I'm not sure I want to do this, but I don't think I have a choice in the matter. I take a deep breath to calm myself. Temari and Ten Ten begin to usher me on, chanting for me to pick a name. I hear two people say that I'm probably going to pick Sasuke.

This clicks something inside of my head. I get a sudden burst of courage and go ahead and pick a slip of paper. I want to prove to someone that fate has nothing to do with chance. Everyone goes silent as I open up the piece of paper. When I read the name, I go pale.

_Hide_

I open my mouth, but close it again. Everyone waits for a moment before Temari ends up snatching the slip of paper away from me. She grins from ear to ear as she shouts out whose name is on the slip of paper. Hide gets a somewhat devilish look on his face as people are surprised that I didn't pull out Sasuke's name. For some reason, Sasuke doesn't seem worried.

I think Hide is too good at hiding things if Sasuke doesn't think anything is going on between us.

Hide sets the hat down on a couch. He pushes me toward the closet as people laugh. Hide shoves me into the closet, waves at everyone, goes into the closet also, and then he closes the door. Everyone immediately goes pitch black. I try to fumble around for a light, doing my best not to touch Hide. Unfortunately, Hide doesn't have the same idea that I do.

Hide shoves me against the wall. I grunt as I make contact with the wall with my back, since I also hit the back of my head a little. I feel Hide feel for my neck and then he puts my face in-between his hands again. As I'm trying to collect my thoughts, Hide presses his lips against mine.

I feel Hide pinch my arm a bit hard. I have to react to that, and that's what he wanted. Hide holds me tighter so I won't pull away to ask him what he did that for.

And then he goes too far, too soon, too fast.

Hide slips his tongue into my mouth.

As soon as I felt it coming, I felt the anger and disgust. I take a moment to react since I was focused on the spot where he had pinched me. I shove Hide away from me and I hear him hit the opposite wall.

"Whoa! Calm yourself!" I whisper as loudly as I can. "What are you doing?"

"What? It's not called Seven Minutes in Heaven for nothing. Just give me my seven minutes in heaven. I mean, my hormones got a brewin' when I saw Spin the Bottle, and got really bummed that I wasn't chosen," Hide explains.

I stutter for a reply. I'm left speechless at how blunt Hide can be-how rash he can be.

"Well… you can't just DO that. I'm a human being, you have to let me do SOME things my way," I finally manage to say. I'm trying my hardest to keep my voice down so no one hears me being angry.

"I want seven minutes in heaven, not seven minutes in being nagged," Hide says.

I hear him approach me again. I try to say something else, but he silences me by putting his hands on my neck and giving me another kiss. I finally decide there's no fighting THIS force of nature so I let him do what he wants. I at least try to enjoy myself, and Hide seems to want me to enjoy this, too. I think he might actually understand how I'm feeling right now, but that might be a long shot off.

One of Hide's hands start poking fingers into my hair. With his other hand, his thumb is running over my cheek. It actually makes me feel a little special with how much he's being careful, from what I can feel. But then I feel his tongue again, and this time I punch him in his gut. He tumbles back, holding his stomach. I didn't hit him hard.

"Don't do that!" I whisper a snap at him.

"Alright, alright, I won't do that again, I swear," Hide assures me.

I hear him move in again. This time I hear his hands settle beside my head. He kisses the corner of my mouth, and then latches his lips onto mine again. This time I'm not as willing to let him do as he wants. I tend to move my head a bit too far forward or back so that he'll get annoyed and maybe even frustrated and then give up.

But then we hear people speaking up, and then the sound stops altogether. Hide and I pull away immediately. I sit on the floor with my arms wrapped around my knees. Oh-so-very sweet light fills the small space. Hide and I blink at the new-found light and we both see Temari at the door.

"They haven't done anything," Temari pouts.

I stand up and get out of the closet after Hide does. Everyone does seem disappointed. We both move away from each other, as if we don't' want to talk to each other after having been locked in such a small space together. I really don't want to talk to him anyway, but I'm sure Hide is just putting on an act. I sit over by Hinata, who still seems to be dazed after giving Naruto a kiss from Spin the Bottle.

We sit and watch people go into the closet. Surprisingly, Hide is chosen a second time. This makes me angry, because I think he must've put his name into the hat multiple times until he explains he put everyone's name in the hat twice. Some people I hardly know also end up going twice.

"Haruka!"

I snap awake, having fallen asleep at some point. I look around to see everyone looking at me. I look back and forth, trying to figure out what's going on. Everyone pulls me up and starts shoving me toward the closet. I then see Sasuke heading toward the closet.

I got Sasuke… naturally.

* * *

I don't know if I got the three reviews I wanted, but oh well. I need one review before I make another update, readers. I'm REALLY grateful to those of you who take the time to review a lot-YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOU AWESOME PEOPLE~!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Loveless- Yun Kouga

Naruto- Misashi Kishimoto

**Claimer**: I own the plot and the OCs. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Warning**: AU; no characters from Loveless, lime

**Pairings**: slight NaruHina, OCOC, SasuOC

* * *

"Get into the closet, Haruka!" Temari chants for the one hundredth time.

Everyone shoves me into the closet before they shove Sasuke inside, too. He runs into my back since the closet is small. A moment later, we're enveloped into the complete pitch darkness with only the small shred of light coming in from outside under the door.

"Sorry," Sasuke apologies as we untangle ourselves.

"It's no problem. It wasn't your fault you ran into me," I tell him.

We do finally manage to untangle ourselves, but we also have to untangle ourselves from the jackets inside this closet. I think that this was closet was chosen on purpose to make less room to move around without touching something on the other person.

I sit down so that I'm under the jackets and am able to move up against the wall and move a little. Sasuke must have heard me sit down because I hear him sit down, too. At least, I think I hear him sit down. I know I hear Sasuke sigh when he does.

"Having fun yet?" I inquire.

"It could've been worse," Sasuke answers. "I don't mind being in here with you."

"At least you didn't get another guy," I say with a smile. I'm just trying to start a conversation. All Sasuke's reply is is, "Good point."

We sit in an awkward silence for the rest of the minute.

"So… how was your time with Hideyoshi?" Sasuke asks. I'm surprised he's trying to start a conversation.

"It went like this-sitting in silence," I answer. "I can't say that I really like him all that much. He's really… intense? It's hard to describe that guy. I guess he's interesting to have around, though, since he's always doing something."

"He's loud and annoying," is all Sasuke says to what I replied.

We sit in silence again. I'm a little surprised that Sasuke would end the conversation he started so easily, but I should be expecting this. He isn't very talkative in the first place. I should also be happy that he started the conversation in the first place, since I can tell he wouldn't normally do that.

After a while, I'm scared out of my mind. I feel something touch my cheek and I jump violently. I end up running my heel into Sasuke's shin.

When did he suddenly sit next to me?

"Sorry!" I apologize. "I just-I didn't know you were near me."

"It is dark," he states through gritted teeth. I think me kicking his shin hurt a bit.

I feel Sasuke run his fingertips along my cheek again. This time I don't jump, but I'm sitting still. I feel like I'm standing still while a dog—that could be mean—is sniffing around me. Sasuke puts his whole hand on my cheek, and then he turns my face to my left. He runs his thumb along the corner of my mouth, as if to mark where it is.

In a moment, I feel his breath dance on my face quickly before I feel his lips settle on mine. It feels a little weird, but he gives me another kiss and now his mouth on mine seems right. It must've felt weird because Sasuke didn't know where my mouth was and had to find it.

The feeling sweeps over me again-the feeling from when Sasuke and I had our first kiss.

I can feel my blood turning into magma again. My heart skips a beat and immediately starts to speed up further than it had already. I feel my hand begin to get sweaty, and my ears get hot. My stomach flips and turns—at least feels like it—which is churning the warm and fuzzy feeling.

Sasuke doesn't just set his lips on mine like the first time. This time, he presses against my mouth. Surprisingly, I find myself doing the same and trying to follow his lead. I can tell he's inexperienced compared to Hide.

Wait, why did I just compare Sasuke to Hide? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Sasuke now starts to move. I immediately react and move my lips against Sasuke's. I feel him lean closer to me so that this is easier, and so I do the same. I'm just trying to follow Sasuke's lead to make this much more special. I feel Sasuke put his other hand on my other cheek.

But all too soon I feel my breath starting to run out. I think the same happens to Sasuke, too, since he pulls away. We both breathe heavily when Sasuke pulls away. I enjoy feeling Sasuke's rapid hot breath on my face. I also manage to take in a whiff of what he smells like, and he smells like fire, if that makes any sense.

"We need to practice," he says breathlessly.

"Our spells? Yeah, we do," I say.

"Yeah… our spells," he trails off.

I feel like I said something wrong, but before I can let that feeling go further, Sasuke ends up kissing me again. I can feel my already-hot blood begin to boil. I specifically feel my ears burning hotter than my cheeks. Now I know for sure that I can feel the chords of Sasuke's and mine connection-wire is gaining more strength, more wire-fibers. I can't say that I'm not feeling excitedly happy about that.

All too soon, though, Sasuke ends up pulling away. When he had kissed me, he pressed against my lips firmly. It almost seemed like he had to get that out of his system for whatever reason. I can't feel Sasuke's breathe on my face, and I hear him move as far away from me as possible.

That's when I hear people getting riled up on the other side of the door. It takes a few moments, but I have to squint my eyes when the flood of light streams into the small dark space that's known as the closet.

"It's time to come out of the closet!" Temari announces.

This earns a round of snickers. I get up and Sasuke lets me leave first. I can see some people pouting that they didn't catch us doing anything, while some other girls seem to be beaming with relief.

"Well, that's a let-down," Temari sighs out.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I tell her with a slight smile.

I peel away from everyone as Hide goes into another frenzy of getting someone to pick a name from a hat. I go and find Hinata, taking a seat next to her. She still seems to be in a daze from the kiss she got. I nudge her and she gives me a smile, blushing since we both know why she's out of it.

"How was it, going into the closet for a second time?" she asks.

"Same as the first time, I guess. Nothing happened so it's all good," I tell her casually. "Hey, do you wanna go outside to the backyard? It's starting to feel a little cramped in the house."

Hinata agrees and so we both get up and leave the house. When we get to the backyard it's like any other. It's a bit spacious, there are two trees, a simple garden of leaves along the left side, and lawn chairs by the left side as well along with a few bushes dotted along the sides.

We stand together as we watch the yard. There are fireflies beginning to come out and make random flashes of light. It's a bit too dark for it to be twilight. There's a gentle breeze that tickles the face, sometimes making random pieces of hair gently caress skin. The moon is out and almost full, but we can't see its light very clearly yet. There are also crickets making their own sort of music, although it just sounds like peaceful noise.

I wonder if life could life be anymore wonderful than this.

"Hinata~!"

Hinata and I turn around to see who called for her. I feel my stomach flip over with nervousness when we see that it's Hide who came for her. He goes to her, talking about how she hasn't even picked from the hat so she needs to stay inside. He ends up ushering her to the house happily and rather quickly.

I turn away, not really wanting to attract attention to myself from him. Regardless of if I want the attention or not, I get it anyway. Hide comes walking up and stands beside me. He has a drink in his hand, and I'm pretty sure that it's apple juice. Hide's always strange like that.

"I was looking for you Haru-chan. You disappeared pretty quickly after going into the closet for seven minutes with Uchiha. I wasn't able to tease you about it," he says with a sly smile.

"Well, go ahead and shoot away with those teasing comments," I say with a shrug.

"Mm, I don't feel like it now," Hide says, chuckling a bit.

"Hey, I was wondering, why do you wear that fish-bone bracelet all the time? And why do you always have those band-aids on your face?" I'm just trying to make a conversation. I'm not sure I trust Hide when we're quiet. He might get bored and feel like he has to do something to get some fun.

"My mom gave me the bracelet. I think she's in South Africa right now," he tells me. "And as for the band-aids… some guy punched me and he had a ring on him so that's what happened. The cut never seems to go away."

"Oh… I'm sorry, that's really got to suck," I mumble.

"I guess I deserved it. The guy was the Fighter in a Unit. I was messing around with his Sacrifice like I am with you," Hide says with an amused chortle.

"… Then why are you doing it again? Don't you think Sasuke will do the same if he finds out?" I ask. I'm trying to find a way to get Hide to quit messing with my head.

"I'm doing it again because it's fun, and because I make Units get closer after the ordeal. Chances are the Uchiha will end up doing the same, although I hope he doesn't use a ring," Hide says, now laughing as if he cracked a joke.

I just look at him with a raised eyebrow. I can't seem to understand how it's funny. I sigh and say, "I didn't ask for help. Or maybe you do this because you wish that someone could be as close to you as Units are. Who knows? Maybe you think you're special enough to where a person in a Unit will want to break the bond and choose you. Or are you trying to show that fate has nothing to do with anything?"

This time Hide is quiet.

I turn to Hide to see what's up. He's staring at the ice in his drink with a rather serious and blank face. It's the first time I saw that face on him. I feel bad now, though, since I think I said something wrong or was being assuming. I've never liked it when people assumed things about me, so why should I do the same?

"Um, sorry about that, I didn't mean to say it like that," I apologize sincerely.

"No, you're right. All of those things are right, actually. I've done this with quite a few Units already."

"Oh… well… I'm not sure if it's going to work this time," I say quietly. Hide turns to me with that same serious face.

I glance at him from the corner of my eyes. Both of our ears are loosely flattened against our heads. My tail is moving back and forth calmly, while Hide's tail seems to be stiffly staying in place. I'm not sure what to say after this, but Hide turns to me with a forced smile.

"You never know, Haruka. There were a few Units that were more pig-headed than you when I tried to mess with their heads. You never know."

* * *

I am SO sorry that it's been so long since I've last updated this series! I've gotten busy, and it's going to get worse because I have college coming up. I gotta get ready! Once I do get into college, then that AUTOMATICALLY means that I'm not going to be able to update so much. I hope you guys liked this update, somewhat... I really did try really hard to make it good for all of you! I'll need a review before I'm able to update again...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Loveless - Yun Kouga

Naruto - Misashi Kishimoto

**Claimer**: I own the OCs and the plot; nothing more, nothing less.

**Warnings**: AU; no characters from Loveless

**Pairings**: OCOC, SasuOC

* * *

"I think you're seriously in danger of falling for me."

"Why can't you leave me alone? You were just so pleasant, so what happened to that?"

Right now I'm walking around the backyard with Hide following me. I think he's gotten into the habit of annoying me and enjoying my reactions. There eventually comes a time where an upperclassman girl comes outside and calls to Hide that Seven Minutes in Heaven is done.

"Great! Now let's get going!"

Hide jumps forward. He grabs my wrist and drags me back into the house. He lets go of me before anyone can see he has a hold of my wrist, though. I find Hinata and Temari. They tell me who they were stuck in the closet with. I don't listen, though.

I'm thinking about the last part of the conversation between me and Hide. I never thought that I would know what Hide was feeling, or know that he had reasons behind his constant poking at me in such weird ways. All Hide wants is someone to call his other half like Units can. He also wants to feel special enough to where he can break the impossible-to-break Unit bonds.

I'm brought out of my own thoughts when I find out it's time to leave. Temari loops her arm with mine, saying something about walking home with me. Hinata tells us good-bye since she has to leave with her cousin, Neji. Before Temari and I can take a step toward the door, Sasuke moves in our way with his hands in his pockets.

"I can walk Haruka home. We're heading the same way," he tells Temari, giving her a forceful stare.

I glance at Temari with an apologetic glance. She doesn't seem to notice and grins. She pats me on the back, saying that it's been an interesting evening. She leaves me behind with Sasuke. He gives a softer stare than the one he gave Temari and so we head out. I wave to a few people as we leave.

When we leave and begin walking, there's no talking. I feel strangely comfortable with the lack of talking between us. But when we're halfway to my house—I can only assume Sasuke is staying over again—then that's when I decide that it's about time we talked.

"When do you want to start training again?" I ask him. "We didn't establish what day we would do it."

"I think Wednesday would be good," he answers.

"Alright, so here's how the schedule looks: we walk together for as long as we can every day; Wednesday is training; Friday is spend the night; and the weekends are eating dinner with us. Is that about right?"

"Yeah, that's about right," Sasuke replies.

I don't know what it is, but Sasuke seems to be in a dark mood. I don't know why he could possibly be angry or whatever he's feeling. Because of this feeling—and it seems to be getting stronger the closer we get to the house—I decide that we need to keep talking.

We talk about what I can do to make my spells more powerful and such. When we get to my house I unlock the door with my house key. We go inside and find my mother sitting on the couch reading a book with her glasses on. She looks up and gives a delighted smile at us.

"Ah, you're back so soon? It's good to see you came back, Sasuke," she greets us warmly.

"Can he stay again? It's a bit too dark for him to go by himself… although I'm sure he can take care of himself," I add on so I don't insult Sasuke.

"If it's not too much trouble," Sasuke adds on himself.

"Of course it's no trouble if you stay again, Sasuke," my mother says with a kind smile.

She gets up and Sasuke follows her so that she can set up the basic things for when someone stays over. I watch them leave and realize that my tail is flicking back and forth to show my happiness. I swat at my tail, almost as if scolding it for betraying how I feel.

[][] Sunday [][]

We're eating a fine breakfast. We have pancakes, bacon, orange juice, apple juice, toast, fruit, cereal, and some sort of bread that I care not for the name just so long as it tastes good. I've had a lot to eat, along with Sasuke and my mom. My mother knows how to talk much better than me since she's had Sasuke talking the whole time we've had breakfast.

Sasuke thanks my mother for the breakfast. We both leave once I change into some clothes. I took a shower at night so I'm good to go now. Sasuke and I decided that I would walk with him to his house halfway and then I would peel away from him since I want to go get some ice cream and a new shirt somewhere.

"And then Hinata and I went to the backyard where it was actually really nice," I finish saying.

"That party… was really interesting," Sasuke suddenly states.

"Yeah, I would say so. I don't normally go to parties, but that was unique in… some way," I agree.

"Sterling doesn't normally invite just anyone…" Sasuke trails off.

"Well, if you recall, his cousin Hideyoshi invited people," I correct Sasuke. Sasuke glances at me as he points out, "But Hideyoshi still had to pass it by Sterling."

Sasuke had a point there. There's nothing to say to that, though. For some reason I feel like this conversation is covering something that's on Sasuke's mind, but he's hesitant about saying something. I glance at him to see Sasuke staring at me, but I'm not sure I quite like that stare of his.

"What?" I finally ask.

"I simply can't believe that Sterling let us go because Hideyoshi said so. Did you have to sway him in some way?" Sasuke finally asks.

This dumbfounds me. What was Sasuke suggesting?

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, getting to my defensive-mode like when my mom and I have fights and I have to prove my innocence.

"I think you know what that means," Sasuke almost snaps back. He actually seems angry. "Sterling and I don't have a very good past with each other. We basically hate each other. He seemed awful buddy-buddy with you before, too."

"Sasuke-what-it's not like that!" I retaliate.

I'm surprised at Sasuke's accusation. It stabs into my heart. My hands are getting cold, my body's going numb, I'm going into shock, and my head is beginning to pound.

"I told you to ignore him. From what I understand, you did the exact opposite," Sasuke snaps. "I mean, I heard you went on a date and that's where you met his cousin, Hideyoshi. That's a _date_, Haruka."

Someone must have told him at the party.

"Why can't you just trust my word when I say that there's nothing going on?"

I feel like I've just broken into a million pieces. How could he not trust me? There's really nothing going on between Sterling and I now, and I don't think there ever was before. The pieces of me that fall apart seem to spread out in front of Sasuke and I, and I'm happy to know that he can't see them.

"Because I knew that you must've been lying when you said that you wouldn't go anywhere even if you wanted to. You don't really want to do this, do you?" Sasuke asks. He's full-on glaring at me. We've stopped walking. I realize that this must've affected Sasuke more than I thought because he mentioned this and he has problems with being alone what with his family being dead and his brother being in college. "If you didn't want to be a Unit in the first place, you should've said so."

"Why can't you just believe me? Sterling went up to me during the party and told me that we're just friends! We both agreed on this! That wasn't necessarily a date; Sterling was getting me ice cream because he owed me! There is nothing going on!"

Sasuke gives me a blank stare. He doesn't seem so angry anymore, but now I am. I throw my hands up into the air with a shout of fury. I stomp away from him, not willing to wait for him to see the error of his ways. I don't know it just now, but I twisted what happened to Sasuke so that I could be innocent. That is sort of what happened, though, so there's no bad thing in that.

This explains why Sasuke must have been quiet on the way back to the house.

I continue to fume on my way into town. When I catch sight of the ice cream parlor, it all seems to evaporate away. I end up getting a large cup of chocolate ice cream. I begin eating it as I start window-shopping for something I might like.

I end up wandering around for a good hour. Within that hour, the ice cream manages to keep my anger at bay. When it disappears, though, my anger begins to naturally begin to rise up again. How could Sasuke not trust me? I told him that I wouldn't be going anywhere, so why can't he just believe that? I wouldn't have ditched him for Sterling because I've got more honor than that. If he wanted to pick a fight, couldn't he have done it before he went to the house?

I know he has trust and abandonment issues, but that went a bit too far. Or maybe I should expect this from people who have those kinds of problems. After all, I've never dealt with anyone like Sasuke before. Maybe I should've stayed and be patient with him.

"Haru-chan~!"

I immediately stop and stiffen. I'm tackled from behind into a hug. Surprisingly, I smell a nice scent. I stumble a bit from the tackle-hug. When the weight is taken off, I'm turned around to be facing Hide. His hair almost seems pink and transparent with the way the sun is hitting him. I'm confused as to how he's here now.

"Um, hi there Hide… what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I go get some stuff every Sunday. I thought I saw you before, but I told myself it couldn't have been you! But guess what! I was right," Hide almost seems to brag. "I saw you eating ice cream. What are you doing now?"

"Trying to find a new shirt," I answer.

"Oh! Lemme come with you and help you choose one. I've always thought about shirts that could match you so well," Hide says happily.

I try to retaliate, but Hide takes my hand and starts dragging me toward a certain place. I think he already knows what store he wants to go to get a shirt with me. I feel the disgust and anger boiling up when Hide takes my hand, but I also feel warm and fuzzy because of him holding my hand. I'm also feeling the whip lash his personality gives me since he's so fast and likes to force his will… I don't think it's necessarily on purpose, though.

"You know, I've always thought that you should try wearing v-necks. You don't have that much of a chest, so it'll be cute instead of trying to show off what you have… which isn't much," Hide starts rambling.

I feel my face flush at Hide's comment, though. I never knew that Hide noticed my somewhat flat chest. I feel a tad bit violated now. How can be so blunt in an embarrassing way like that?

I continue to listen to Hide ramble on about what might look good on me, though. I don't know how he does it, but now he's not longer dragging me. Instead of dragging me, Hide has managed to make me walk beside him and he's still holding my hand. I can't help but notice this and I don't want people thinking we're a couple. I try to pull my hand out sometimes, but he manages to find a way to keep a hold of my hand.

"Do I have the choice of leaving you?"

"Psh, you might, but it's not going to be so easy~"

* * *

Wow, you guys got to the reviews pretty quickly. YOU THREE KNOW WHO YOU ARE~! I love you three, but not in that way. XDDD I was bored, so I figured I'd make this update. Don't worry, though, even though Haruka and Sasuke got into a fight, they'll make up... hopefully. *Dramatic Music*

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this update. In order to make another update, I'll need a review. If you guys feel like there's something wrong or want something to be improved and such as that, make sure you put that in your reviews. Give some NICE criticism.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Loveless - Yun Koga

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs; nothing more, nothing less.

**Warning**: AU; no characters from Loveless

**Pairings**: OCOC, SasuOC

* * *

"I knew I shouldn't have let you choose something first. That shirt isn't youthful. It doesn't match you at all… well, more like it brings out the worst aspects of your personality."

I ended up doing what Hide wanted me to. I'm trying on shirts that I want, and now he's giving me "criticism" about my choices. All I chose was a black shirt with white vine-designs.

I guess Hide must've gotten some shirts while I was changing quickly. He sets down a few shirts on the chair. I pull one from the top and crinkle my nose immediately. What I have is a gray shirt that has nice feather designs, but it's a v-neck that will probably reach down to my clavicle. I normally have shirts that only lie at my neck.

"Do you like that one? I think that you should take my advice and try on a v-neck. Like I said before, you don't have much of a chest so it'll bring out the cuteness that I see in you," Hide says with a genuine smile.

I don't know how he does it, but I feel my human ears get a little red. I can also feel my cat ears lie against my head and my tail sticks close to my legs in embarrassment. Hide puts the shirts in my arms and shoves me back into the dressing room, although he doesn't really go inside. I shuffle my feet to waste time.

When I get into the dressing room, I set the pile of shirts down. I take off my own shirt and then stare at my stomach in the mirror. I trace the letters, "Timeless", with my fingers. Now is the time where I feel guilty for having snapped at Sasuke when I should've calmly told him what the situation was.

My phone goes off. It's a little tune from Peter Pan, called Never Land. I take my phone, my heart thumping quickly. I feel disappointed when I see Hide's name on the screen.

_Hurry up_!

I huff. I end up speaking out loud to Hideyoshi saying that I'm going as fast as I can, and not to text me when he's on the other side of the door. I grab the shirt that I first pulled out when Hide put them in front of me. I heave a sigh of defeat and put it on. I stare at myself for a moment, thinking that Hide is right. I look a bit cuter with this somewhat small V-neck.

I come outside and I can see an arrogant and triumphant smirk gracing the boy's visage.

"I knew I would be right. But now that people will see how cute you are like I do, that's going to make me very unhappy. Who knows, though, you might like the attention. Now try on the others!"

Hide shoves me back into the dressing room. I feel my head spin, and I crinkle my nose at myself when I see a blush gracing my cheeks. I take off the shirt and try on the rest, only to get Hide's weird approval. I go ahead and pay for the shirts, believing that I would look nicer if this crazy boy says so.

"Let's go get some ice cream, Haru-chan."

"I already got some before."

"So? There can never be too much of a good thing~!"

"Actually, you can have too much. It makes you throw up. It's not healthy, too."

"Tch, don't be a smart alec, Haru-chan. Just get some ice cream with me, will you? Don't be a Debbie-downer."

And that's just what I did and didn't do. I wasn't a Debbie-downer so I got some more ice cream with Hide. Normally, I don't have a lot of sugar because I tend to get a bit hyperactive. This isn't an exception. I turn out to have somewhat of a fast personality like that of Hide, and I find out that he doesn't necessarily like that.

It's not my fault he pushed me into getting more ice cream.

Hide ends up taking me home, but when we're halfway there I stop with my overactive energy. I practically start to drag my feet, my tail hanging, and my ears drooping to boot with my slouching stature. Hide seems to enjoy me being anything but hyper, and he's back to his old self.

"If you're so tired, let's lie down. We _did_ do a lot of walking."

"Wait, what? Lie down where?"

The in between from Konoha to my house is basically nothing but fields of grass. There are occasionally fences to keep in animals, but that's about it. There isn't a lot of farming going on around my neighborhood. I glance at the grass nearby, since we're near a field with no fences. The grass is tall and almost healthily green.

Hide takes a seat. I crinkle my nose, my tail twitching nervously as I see some gnats fly up into the air. Hide ends up grabbing my hand and pulling me down. I roughly fall onto my hands, sending a painful sting into my wrists. I frown but sit down properly anyway, rubbing down my wrists afterwards.

Hide shoves me back so that I lie down. He lays himself back, too, and puts his hands under his head with a content sigh. I blink with uncertainty, but decide that it's alright to relax, even if I'm around Hide.

"You know, after the party, Sterling said that you two are just gonna be friends now."

"We were friends to begin with," I retort, feeling the same defensive attitude begin to bounce back from when I fought with Sasuke.

"Yeah, but you two were friendly-friends. I think now he wants to be the kind of friends who pass each other in the hallway and hardly give a glance."

"That's nice…" I mumble, not really having the capability to care at the moment. I think that it might be best.

"I think that's nice more than you do. Now I don't have to worry about fighting my cousin, that there was much to fight anyway."

"Stop bringing that kind of stuff up," I almost beg. I roll onto my side so that my back is facing Hide. I start to fiddle with some grass that almost looks like a flower. "I would've thought you'd learn after a Fighter in a Unit punched you."

"Mm, I don't have much luck when I try out some Sacrifices. I normally do better with Fighters. I like the spark they have, like you," Hide says. I think I can feel and see the grin in his voice.

I choose not to say anything. I close my eyes instead. I let my tail lie out flat and my ears span out a little so that I can soak up the sun's warm rays. It's not very windy, and from what I saw there were a few cotton-ball-clouds up in the blue sky. I heave a content and quiet sigh as I go ahead and listen to the bugs making sounds in the grass.

It may sound crazy, but I feel like I don't have to try as hard to be casual around Hide as I do with Sasuke.

_I shouldn't think like that. Sasuke is my Sacrifice, I have to choose him over everyone_, I reprise myself as I lay there, Hide being quiet for once.

I find myself starting to drift off, but it would seem that the universe doesn't want me to.

"Haruka?"

My ears prick up immediately at my name being said. I pick up my head and lazily look to see who it is. It's Sasuke looking at me with confusion, slight shock, and anger. I blink warily at him, wondering what he's doing here. From my peripheral vision, I can see Hide sitting up straight already.

Oh, so that's what got Sasuke's eyes filled with some anger.

"Oh, hi there Sasuke. Wanna lie down and take a nap?" I ask, setting my head back down, still feeling so tired.

"I see you got your shirts… I didn't know that you were going to meet up with Hide to do it," Sasuke trails off.

"I didn't plan it," I reply, immediately finding myself sitting up. I remembered that I have to apologize to Sasuke for not being patient with him when he can't help having the personality he has.

"I was actually getting some stuff, too, and I ran into Haruka. I thought it would be nice to talk to her," Hide explains further with a friendly smile.

Basically, he's saying that he can't see me on the street and not say hi since he knows me.

"I actually have to walk this way to get to my house, and I decided to walk with Haruka. Gets kinda lonely without my cousin Sterling around, you know? Seems she's worn out from getting shirts. It looks like she's such a shut-in; I thought it would be nice to just bask in the sun."

The last two statements Hide made fit my personality pretty well, so there's no reason for Sasuke to think that there's something going on. Going shopping does wear me out if it's dragged out longer than I want, and I do normally stay indoors.

Hideyoshi decides he'll stand up. He pats his behind of any grass. I start to get up and find a hand being offered to me. When I look up its Sasuke giving me a blank stare. I take his hand and he helps me up, his grip more firm than I think it should be, although it's not in a bad way at all. He doesn't hold my hand longer than he needs to, though, and he lets go when I'm standing up. I have to pat away any grass on me, too.

"Ah, could you go ahead for a bit and we'll catch up, Hide? I gotta tell Sasuke something," I ask politely and with an apologetic smile. Hide gives an understanding smile and says, "Yeah, sure, of course I can."

Sasuke and I watch Hide walk ahead. When I decide that he's mostly out of ear-shot, I turn to Sasuke and he turns to me. Before he can say anything I apologize by saying, "I'm sorry for getting angry when you were the one that felt wronged. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should be."

_Wait, what_? I ask myself, feeling a twitch coming on.

"But I should also apologize, too. I shouldn't have said that stuff that I did… and that's all you're getting out of me."

Regardless of my previous annoyance, I feel myself slowly smile. My ears lie back and the tip of my tail moves back and forth. Sasuke blinks at me, as if wondering why I'm smiling or like he hasn't apologized to me at all. I enjoyed his apology even if it wasn't much, and I might not hear something like that very often.

"Let's catch up with Hide, 'kay? It's rude to keep him walking by himself," I suggest with the same smile as I start walking, making Sasuke walk in tow with me.

I think he almost sounds like he's whining when he says, "Do we have to? He's annoying…"

"Look, to show how apologetic I am I'll let you make up for my time spent with Sterling. You can… flirt with Sakura or Ino if you want to," I say, trying to make a light and funny atmosphere; at least, as much as Sasuke's personality permits. He's rather serious after all.

But when I say that, I immediately regret it. What if he agrees? Just suggesting it to him makes me feel sick to my stomach. It's like the name Timeless is punching my gut to remind me that I belong to him, or that we belong together so I shouldn't try to change that with the off-chance it might work.

"No, that's not even funny."

I feel my heart jump with elation that Sasuke doesn't want to do that. I have to keep a mental note not to make a suggestion like that again. I glance at Sasuke to see that he looks troubled. I hope he isn't thinking that I'm trying to find a way to separate us, or make this not work out.

"Alright, alright, I didn't know that they were that intolerable," I say with another light and joking tone.

"Who's intolerable?" Hide asks, turning back since we're now in earshot and so we catch up to him, with Hide falling in step beside Sasuke.

"Sakura and Ino are intolerable," I answer.

"You know it! That kind of thing exceeds their being obsessed with the Uchiha here."

Sasuke scowls. Hide laughs, and it causes me to laugh. I think that Hide is too good at making Sasuke think that there's nothing going on. I would tell him, but I don't want Sasuke mad at me… at all.

* * *

Dear God, I'm SO sorry it's been a long time since I've updated this series. It'll probably be a long time again, since I'm starting college in about six days from the day I got this published. That means MUCH LESS updates. I sincerely apologize! I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed this story, though! I'll continue to try to write!

I want reviews.


End file.
